


Operation Prinxiety (With a Side of Logicality)

by TenyaIidiam



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Acts Like a Cat, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Deceit Sanders, Light Angst, Mkay maybe a bit more than light angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Cooks, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Platonic Relationships, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenyaIidiam/pseuds/TenyaIidiam
Summary: Everyone can see the way Roman looks at Virgil when Virgil is turned away. Everyone can see Virgil's blushes at Roman's weird acts. And it has gone on too long. Operation Prinxiety (With a Side of Logicality) is created.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my little get Princey and Virge together mission.

**Roman's POV**

He looks good today.

His hair is neater than usual, the bags under his eyes aren't as apparent, his skin looks so smooth, his smile is slight and cute. He smells like lavender. Is that his shampoo? Damn, it smells good.

If I tell him this, he'll think I'm creepy. So I keep my mouth shut.

I watch as he talks casually with the rest, answering a question he was just asked. We're filming a video right now. It's a Q&A and it's Virgil's turn to get asked so I'll admit, I kind of zoned out.

He answers with ease, whether its a snarky remark or genuine answer. Despite his skin being as _pale_ as ever, Virgil's lips are the most gorgeous shade of pink.

**Patton's POV**

Oh. 

My. 

God. 

Roman is staring at my dark strange son again. They are so adorable.

It's a shame that Virgil is so oblivious to Roman's _obvious_ blush whenever Virgil walks into the room!

Like seriously! They are just the cutest!

I internally screamed inside. Logan was seeing what I was seeing, he probably just didn't understand it. I can't wait to tell him later.

**Logan's POV**

Roman's staring again. At Virgil.

Why does he keep staring at him? He looks the same as usual.

Is there something on his face? I can't see anything? Maybe it has something to do with feelings.

I'll ask Patton later.

**Virgil's POV**

.....

.................................

...............................................................

.................................................................................................................................

Why is everyone staring at me? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Roman's POV**

Dinner was quiet. Virgil didn't eat much like usual. Patton tried to coax him into eating and he ended up eating half his plate. Patton decided this was good enough.

Logan kept glancing at me curiously. I kept asking what was wrong but he just kept saying 'Nothing is the matter, Roman.' and continued to eat his meal.

Patton was also acting weird. He kept glancing up at Virgil and I with a smirk. It was as if he were expecting something. 

Virgil was as cute as always. No complaints there. 

**Patton's POV**

Virgil was blushing! Roman was staring! This is the most infuriated I've ever been, I could just... I could just... eat another batch of cookies! Why won't they figure it out? Soooooooooo annooooooyiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg.

**Virgil's POV**

...........................................................................................................

Why is everyone acting so _weird._

Or... weirder than on average. Maybe I should ask Thomas. 

Throughout dinner, Logan kept glancing at me whenever he thought I wasn't looking. But hey, I have to always be aware. So of course I noticed. 

And Patton kept grinning at me and Roman.

Oh and Roman... he kept staring at me. It was _extremely_ uncomfortable. 

I wouldn't mind it if he didn't have such a deadpanned look. It was almost _creepy._

His stare also made me a little embarrassed. What was he staring at? It made me blush a little thinking about it.

**Logan's POV**

I needed to ask Patton. He was obviously seeing what I was seeing. He kept glancing at them, seemingly somewhat infuriated.

He baked a batch of cookies right after dinner but instead of offering them to us like usual, he sat on the couch and started eating them rather aggressively. 

I kind of felt bad for the cookies but of course, they are inanimate objects. So they don't feel. So they were fine. Patton, however, didn't seem to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan's POV**

I went up to the fuming Patton cautiously and sat down next to him on the couch. Patton made no indication that he noticed me as a sat down and just continued to eat cookies, staring straight ahead. I sighed.

"What's wrong, Patton?" Patton whipped his head around, suddenly very cheerful.

"You see it too, right! You _have_ to help me get them together!" 

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Patton." I said, pushing my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. 

"Oh _c'mon!_ The way that Roman looks at Virgil! The way Virgil blushed! Do you know what this means?"

"No, not really, but I'm trying to figure it out."

"It's _love,_ Lo! We have to get them together if those oblivious knuckleheads don't have the guts to confront each other!" Patton says, pumping a fist excitedly. Logan smiled at this. 

"I guess it was only a matter of time before you decided to confront them." I sighed. "This is your area of expertise, Patton. I won't stop you from trying to _'get them together'."_ I said, giving air quotes at the last part. 'Get them together' was a rather strange term. I'd have to add that to my collection of vocabulary words.

"Oh, I won't confront them, they'll confront each other!" Patton explained cheerily. 

"I'm sorry I don't follow what you're saying." 

"We have to make a plan to get them to confess their feelings! I'll call it... Operation Prinxiety!" 

"Prinxiety?"

"The ship name that our fandom has made for Roman X Virgil."

"Ship?" I was utterly confused. I hated this feeling. "Like the watercraft?"

"No, silly. A 'ship' is a slang word. To _ship_ a couple means to have affinity for a pairing in someway." 

"Knowing stuff is my thing. And did you seriously just use the word affinity?"

"I know big words?" Patton said, shrugging. I huffed a laugh. 

"Alright then. I'll go along with your plan. Er... _Operation Prinxiety."_ I said awkwardly. Patton gave me a big smile and jumped up and down. He was so adorable. W- wait. I mean... Er-

"Let's get the others to join! We can all do Operation Prinxiety!" 

"Others?" 

"Just follow me!" Patton grabbed my hand without explanation and together, we sank out. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Virgil's POV**

I had gone up to my room but immediately remembered that I had forgotten my phone at the dining table at breakfast, so I walked downstairs and what do I see? My favorite ship conversing with each other. I noticed the slight blush on Logan whenever Patton said something overly adorable. I decided to ignore their conversation and just go retrieve my phone. They didn't seem to notice me.

But that's when I heard the word. 

_Prinxiety._

Patton better not have gotten into that fandom. That could cause a whole lot of trouble for me. 

I wonder if Patton was just trying to explain something to Logan that had something to do with feelings.

But why use Prinxiety? He should've used Logicality. That would've been a smooth move for Patton. 

Whatever it was, I don't want a part of it. 

Love is blah.

**Roman's POV**

After breakfast, I immediately went to my room. I had this fantastic idea for a video that just needed to be written down. And so I did. 

It may have taken a few tries to remember _exactly_ what it was though. Virgil kept popping up in front of that idea. Damn.

What is with me lately? I just don't understand. I'm getting more flustered when around Virgil. He's just too darn cute! Ah, there it is again.

So I throw insults at him, to hide it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Patton's POV**

I grabbed Logan's hand quickly and sank out before he could protest. I wanted _everyone_ in on it. Our first stop, Thomas.

Thomas sat on the couch watching Steven Universe on his phone. He glanced up and paused his show when he saw us. 

"Mmm. What's up Patton? Logan?" Logan just shrugged and pointed to me. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet with excitement.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP US WITH OPERATION PRINXIETY, THOMAS!" I shouted and Thomas jumped. 

"Oh? And what is Operation Prinxiety?" Thomas questioned, amused. 

"We need to get Roman and Virgie together!" I explained. He laughed again.

"Alright, I'm in." 

Y E S.

"ALRIGHT, WE'LL BE BACK THEN!" and with that, I grabbed Logan's hand again and sank out into the subconscious.

"You have got to stop that!" Logan mumbled. I ignored his comment and dragged him along to Remy's room. 

"Remy!" I shout cheerily, knocking at his door. 

"Wuzzup, gurl?" Remy asked after opening the door. He held a starbucks coffee in his hand, like usual.

"Can you help me and Logan get Virgil and Roman together?!" I ask.

"'Bout time. I was getting irritated with Roman's constant flirting." I looked at him confused.

"Flirting?"

"He is always either calling him Emo Nightmare, Dark Prince or Chemically imbalanced Romance. He also insults him quite often. If anything, that's what I'd call flirting in disguise." I nodded, understandingly.

"OOOOH, SO WILL YOU?" Remy laughed and nodded. I grabbed Remy's and Logan's hand and Remy yelped as we sank out. I dropped him off in the living room and turned to Logan. 

"Do you wanna stay here while I get the other 2?" 

"Other 2? Who else could you possibly get?" 

"You'll see." And so Logan nodded and I sank out into the dark sides.

I went up to Deceit's door and knocked. I'd be nervous on any other occasion but this was just a must. 

Deceit opened the door and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of me. I waved happily to him.

"HI DECEIT!" He groaned.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I shook my head.

"Nothing! I just wanna know if you want to help me help Virgil and Roman get together!" Deceit raised a questioning eyebrow and smiled.

"That would so _not_ be fun. How we doing this?" 

"Can you just sink out into Thomas' living room? Everyone else is there." 

He hesitated but nodded and like that he was gone. Last one.

I ran down the hall, passing rooms with people like Greed and Anger. I ended up at Remus' door and knocked. He opened the door and smiled mischievously. I shuddered.

"Hello Remus! Can you help us get Roman and Virgil together? They are being oblivious knuckleheads and we need some help to preform Operation Prinxiety! We were going to plan in Thomas' living room." Remus nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Will there be deodorant?"

"What?"

"Will there be deodorant?" he asked again.

"Uh, you can bring some, I guess?" He smiled. 

"Mmmm, alright, I'll come." He went inside and grabbed a box and sank out. With that, I sank out into Thomas' living room with the others. 

"Patton, could you please explain to me why Remus and Deceit are here?" Thomas asked nervously, staring at Deceit who was trying to take Remy's starbucks and Remus who was already eating his deodorant.

"THEY ARE GONNA HELP WITH OPERATION PRINXIETY!" I explained happily. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan's POV**

I didn't like that _they_ were here. They were only going to cause mischief. But since Patton seemed to happy with the idea, I didn't argue.

Patton decided that we should all make a group chat because it would look too suspicious if we kept meeting up and we could talk to each other about what's going on without having to meet up every time.

I agreed with this and so we all made a group chat named _Operation Prinxiety._ We would plan on there and with that, everyone sank out into their respective domains.

**Virgil's POV**

They seriously need to stop. I'm getting kind of freaked out with Patton's continuous glances in my direction. 

Even Remy was starting to act strange. Every time we hung out, he would smirk at me whenever I even mentioned Princey. We've been over this, I'm always aware.

It's been going on for a few weeks now so I've decided to just accept it. They were weird. 

Also, Princey has been getting worse. 

He keeps insulting me.

It's starting to hurt a little bit.

I don't think he means it though... right? 

**Roman's POV**

I've been insulting him a bit more. I kind of feel bad. But he doesn't get hurt by it. I can tell by the way he shoots back a smooth comeback.

And every time I insult him, I see a kinda sad look in Patton's eyes. I try to ignore it but honestly, I can't bare to see our dad so upset!

**Patton's POV**

Remy told me it was flirting... So that's what Roman is doing then... right? Is this his way of saying he loves him? I don't know. 

It's just...

Virgil keeps looking more and more dejected every new insult Roman says.

I'm getting a little nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

_Operation Prinxiety Chat_

**Coffee High**

How's it been going?

we decided to leave it alone for a few weeks before making a move, right? so has Roman or Virgil gave any move yet?

**Daddy Sanders**

remy... if roman keeps insulting virgil... that's flirting... right?

**Coffee High**

well.. its more of a coping mechanism.

hes probably just trying to hide his feelings. i never said it would make the other person feel good. i just meant that that was a sign that roman liked virgil.

why? whats been going on? is everything alright?

**Daddy Sanders**

idk... its just, roman has been throwing around insults a lot more often and everyday.. virgil just looks more and more upset at each insult. im a little worried

**Logan Sanders**

I don't understand feelings all too well, however, I believe we should check in on Virgil. Make sure he is doing alright. Roman's supposed coping mechanism is not very healthy for Virgil's mental health. 

**Coffee High**

that sounds like a good idea. Patton, youre sure that Virgil isnt just being his own mopey self?

**Daddy Sanders**

No, he's been acting kind of... idk, depressed? 

**Coffee High**

thats not good.

**Logan Sanders**

I'll go talk to Roman. I will talk to you all later. 

**Coffee High**

sounds good calculator watch

**Logan Sanders**

Please do not call me that.

**Coffee High**

Got it, microsoft nerd

**Logan Sanders**

You are insufferable


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan's POV**

I talked to Roman after that chat like I said I would but he said he didn't know what I was talking about.

So insufferable.

**Roman's POV**

It's time to start on the next video. I'm really excited for this one. 

We all get in our places and I glance over at Virgil. Just to see him, you know? He doesn't like coming out of his room so I always like to soak it in on recording days. I would be seeing him all day.

So yes, I like seeing his face. He's just a bit cute. Just a bit. I'm not confessing anything.

**Virgil's POV**

Roman is staring at me again. He's really handsome. And even I'll admit, I have slight feelings for him. But who doesn't? He's like a classic prince charming.

But despite my small feelings for him, I just can't shake that stare.

He's been insulting me a lot lately. I just can't help but feel insecure. 

Is he silently judging me? Planning his next insult? 

Just plain hating me? 

He could never return my feelings.

**Patton's POV**

Well this is awkward... Thomas is setting up the camera, Roman is staring at Virgil, and Virgil keeps shifting in his spot uncomfortably, glancing at Roman every once in a while.

I think it's about time we start Operation Prinxiety. This is getting us no where.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A few weeks prior)**

_Operation Prinxiety Chat_

**Daddy Sanders**

Check Check?

**Logan Sanders**

Why is your name 'Daddy Sanders'?

**Coffee High**

OMFG I love your name, Patton

**Daddy Sanders**

LANGUAGE

**Coffee High**

But I didn't even say anything...

**Daddy Sanders**

You said the f word! 

**Coffee High**

....

That aside, what's the plan?

**Goldfish in a condom**

Easy! We push Virgil, Roman catches him, Virgil is all so happy to be saved by his _prince charming_ and they make out. What's there to explain?

**Daddy Sanders**

1\. Please change your name, it is _very_ uncomfortable

2\. Love is not that easy!

**Pet dog stuffed in a sausage**

How's this?

**Daddy Sanders**

I PREFERRED THE GOLDFISH ONE

**Goldfish in a condom**

as you wish ( ͡◉◞ ͜ʖ◟ ͡◉)

**Slimy Boi**

Isn't Remus so funny? I enjoy his humor

**Daddy Sanders**

fhepahfpahfepahfehfa

back to the topic at hand.

Prinxiety

I don't think we should do anything for the first few weeks

Roman has been showing his feelings unconsciously a lot more so maybe its only with time that he'll confess!

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

That's a good idea but what comes after that?

**Daddy Sanders**

We start slow. Drop hints to both of them! 

Then, if they still don't get it, we just try to get them to spend more time together

alone

YEAH?!

**Coffee High**

Thats a very cliche way of getting them together but it might work. After all, Roman is one big cliche so it shouldnt be too bad.

**Slimy Boi**

Agreed

**Daddy Sanders**

Does everyone else agree?

**Logan Sanders**

It's an acceptable plan, Patton.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

No problems here.

**Goldfish in a condom**

Can I have some deodorant? Thomas, could you be a dear and go get some Pickled Poo Logs for me? 

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

no

**Goldfish in a condom**

rUdE

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

Remus, stop making me think this stuff just cuz i wont get you your deodorant 

**Goldfish in a condom**

I WILL SING THE SONG AGAIN

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

NO DAMNIT


	10. Chapter 10

**(Back to present. Also, I can't help myself. I might start getting _slightly_ angsty. It's really just a sad Virgie and guilty Romano. I'm not sorry)**

**Roman's POV**

Thomas starts recording my parts first. This is the only time I avert my attention from Virgil. I'm getting a little concerned.

Virgil doesn't seem very happy to be here. In fact, he's been acting slightly depressed. This has been going on for about a week now. Because of this, I decide to keep it to one insult. But he doesn't speak up like he normally would.

I wonder is someone is bothering him.

Whoever it is, I shall find out and slay them!

**Virgil's POV**

Oh. There was another insult while he was talking. This time it was about my appearance. 

That wasn't in the script. I usually would make a flashy comeback. But I've been thinking. 

What's the point anymore?

**Logan's POV**

Virgil looks... well, anxious.

It's a bit unnerving. This time, when Roman insulted him, he didn't have another insult to back him up... like he usually did. 

Something's wrong.

**Patton's POV**

That's not normal. When Roman insulted him, my son stayed quiet.

Is it starting to get to him or is he just zoned out? I really hope it's the latter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the few days you had to wait. I only have access to the internet Friday - Monday. I get half an hour at the library today so I'm just gonna spend my time downloading some stuff for my soon to be channel and update this, at least one chapters so here we go. Sorry if it's kinda a sucky chapter, like I said, I now have only half an hour so les go
> 
> ALEXANDER  
> I hAvE tO lEaVe  
> im sorry f'real this time
> 
> TW: self depreciation

**Virgil's POV**

No point anymore. He hates me most. But I wonder what the others think of me.

Logan probably finds my incessant worrying unproductive and annoying.

And Patton probably thinks I'm disheartening. The villain. I always will be.

Just like Remus said.

Couldn't escape that fate.

**Patton's POV**

"Virgil!" Virgil snapped his neck up at the sound of my voice. 

**Virgil's POV**

Oh no, he called me by my name, he must hate me. He must think I'm not even worth the effort of _pretending_ to love anymore. 

Speaking of love.

I should stop having that damned crush on Princey.

He hates me. I can tell by the way he looks annoyed. 

He's probably annoyed that they had to stop whatever they were talking about to get my attention.

Damn it, what did they say? Did they ask me something? I completely zoned out shit shit shit.

Something flashed in Princey's eyes, behind that mask of hate. 

Was it worry I detected?

**Roman's POV**

Is he okay?

He zoned out for a bit. We were just talking about Thomas' schedule. We asked Virgil what he wanted to say about the schedule.

Patton called him his usual nicknames about 3 times before reverting to his name. That seemed to catch his attention...

After the fifth time.

I saw worry in Patton's eyes and curiosity in Logan's.

I was really worried.

**Logan's POV**

He zoned out? That's very unlike him. 

Zoning out in his mind would be like allowing his guard down.

Which it is.

But he's always vigilant. 

Ready for anything.

He is Thomas' fight or flight...

So what's wrong?

**Virgil's POV**

I want to leave. They are all staring at me. Everyone. I want to leave.

**Thomas' POV**

Virgil looks scared. 

"Virge, is there something wrong?" I asked slowly.

His head snapped in my direction. 

"I um." he straightened himself. "Sorry. Just thinking. I'm fine. What did you say again? I didn't catch it." 

I stared suspiciously. "We were just going over the schedule. Logan thinks its too unproductive. We were asking for your insight."

"Oh, it's... fine, I have no problem with it." he nodded his farewell and left.

...

"... Didn't he complain about the current schedule?" Logan asked.

"And we didn't even make a new one yet..." I added, concern written all over my face. 

I stared at the now empty spot on the bottom of the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER HERE, ENJOY :D  
> I don't usually like to write on my phone but I was eager to update so here ya go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self depreciating

**Virgil's POV**

I escaped to my room.

Did I run away from my problems? Yes.

Did I overreact? Probably.

Am I any less calm? ... No. 

In fact, it's quite the opposite.

I'm now on my bed. Panicking. They probably hate me even more. _Oh no, I should've stayed. I probably said something wrong. I probably ruined their recording because now I'm **gone. The one time they needed me. The one time. I'm such a fuck up.**_

"So- Virge." Patton faltered sadly before he could call me son. I was grateful but I felt even worse. "Are you okay?"

" **I'm fine!"** I said, my voice meaning to only just make it past the door but louder from my, what they like to call, 'scary voice'. I cringed. There was a pause behind the door.

"I'm coming in." Patton slowly opened the door, his eyes landing on me. Broken, pathetic, scared little me.

"I- I'm sorry that I left. You guys probably had to pause the recording to get me, didn't you? I'm so so sorry, I'll get right back there, that was so stupid of me." I stood up to leave but Patton walked over and put a light hand on my shoulder. I flinched. God damn it. 

Patton's hand immediately left my shoulder. He looked hurt. "I- I would never _strike_ you, Virgil."

"N- no! Of course you wouldn't! I know you wouldn't, I'msosorryjustfightorflightreflexesallIdoishurtyouguysandhurtyouguys." I took a deep breath before restarting. "Look. I understand you guys don't want me here. Roman makes it so clear." I shivered and Patton's widening eyes. "He... he _hates_ me. So it should only make sense if you guys did too-"

"NO!"

**Patton's POV**

"He doesn't _hate you."_ I can't tell him yet. He needs to find out for himself. "He likes you around. He just shows it in a different way. I promise, he would never hate you. _We_ would never hate you."

**Roman's POV**

I listened behind the door in horror. _Did Patton know? Know about my feelings? Impossible. I've done everything I could to hide it. So how could he know? But that's besides the point. It was **my** fault._

I turned to Logan, watching his steady, unwavering features. 

He listened intently into the conversation.

**Logan's POV**

I listened intently to the conversation.

So it _was_ Roman's doings. But I could see where the fault could lie with me and Patton as well. Sure, we were both worried but we didn't do anything about the obvious distress that Virgil was in for the past few weeks.

We merely _hoped_ he was alright.

What's this feeling? Possibly guilt. Sadness. Anger directed towards myself. What I did, or didn't do in this case, was no where near _smart._

I truly did want Roman and Virgil to thrive in a happy, more than friendly, relationship. But, I am only hindering our progress!

Why would Patton want me to help with this? He knows I am not good with feelings. Hell, the word leaves a weird figurative taste to my tongue.

I bit my tongue, deep in thought. After a minute or so, I heard a shuffle next to me and looked over to where Roman was supposed to be standing. 

He must've sank out. I sank out into the living room where Thomas sat worriedly waiting. Roman was in his usual place. He looked so guilty and unpleasureable. Upset is how they would describe it.

"It was my fault." He muttered.

"Roman. It is not merely your fault. Though you do take some fault, we all are faulty here. Even myself." I gestured to myself. "You should not blame all of this on yourself."

"You don't understand, Logan. I blame myself because all of those things that I said. All of those horrible things I've been saying about Virgil, none of them are true! They were all merely to make me feel better about my" he frowned. "my feelings." 

I stared. Deep down I was smirking smugly at him. I could now see why Patton wanted to get these two together. But I kept my composure and decided to comply with Patton's plan. Operation Prinxiety. First, drop hints.

"Could you please elaborate on these _feelings,_ Roman?" I asked casually.

"W- well, I..." Roman looked flustered and Thomas looked like he was trying not to laugh. "That's besides the point!" He said. "The point is, I didn't mean what I said. And now Virgil is upset over all of the horrible things I've been saying. I hope he doesn't hate me."

"Roman." I clicked my tongue. "Of course you wouldn't want him to hate you. That would hinder your chances with him. I believe that is how it would work." Roman's face figuratively blew up into a bright red. I heard a snicker come from Thomas and then a sinister laugh from the corner of the room.

We all snapped our heads over in the direction of the noise. Deceit was laughing in the corner and surprisingly, Remy was joining him. They both winked at Roman and left.

...

"What the hell..." Roman looked rather confused. "That was... Weird. But anyway."

"Roman, I can promise you, Virgil doesn't hate you. But you might want to clear things up with him. You heard him. He thinks _you_ hate _him._

He nodded understandingly and sat down roughly in his spot. Roman buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly.

"I'm so stupiiiiddd. My pride has been wounded!" He cried dramatically. I huffed amusedly which earned a look from Roman but I quickly regained my composure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 people asked for their happiness. Here you go.

**Patton's POV**

"Kiddo, shh. He doesn't hate you." I rubbed his back in slow circles. He still had threatening tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He shook violently.

Virgil glanced at me and gave me a small grateful smile which I returned with a bright, big smile. "Maybe you should talk to him? You guys can clear things up." I winked at him.

Virgil raised an eyebrow in confusion and I cringed inside. Dropping hints wasn't as easy as I had thought it to be. I sighed and gripped his shoulder lightly. 

"Talk to him. Give him a chance to explain. I promise it wasn't what it seemed." I smiled when he nodded sadly and smiled shyly at me.

I grabbed his hand lightly and squeezed as we sank out in the living room.

I came back to a casual looking Logan and a depressed looking Roman. Roman perked up happily at the sight of Virgil. I silently huffed amused and resisted the urge to coo at how cute they were.

Virgil looked back at me and I waved him over. Logan looked pointedly over to me, gesturing Roman over to Virgil. Looks like they talked too. I shot Logan a proud look and he blushed, smiling slightly over at a different corner of the living room. 

**Roman's POV**

I nervously shuffled over to Virgil and smiled shyly. He didn't smile back. He looked down at the ground sadly and shifted slightly. I sighed.

"Virgil, I am so sorry." I started off. He looked up innocently. His eyes looked bloodshot but no tear streaks indicated that he had cried at all. He looked so sad. He looked so adorably innocent. How could I ever insult someone like this?

"I don't understand why you're apologizing. Roman." he added weakly. I glared down at the ground and huffed halfheartedly. I looked up, alarmed, at his suddenly guilty look. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I- I'm sorry."

Patton watched us sadly and Logan stared on stone faced.

"N- No!" I shook my head and started to panic when he flinched at the sudden noise. "I don't know why _you're_ apologizing."

"B- because I th- thought that y- you h- hated me for being such a- a- _burden."_ he stammered. He kept glancing around the room, searching Patton's face for reassurance or guidance. Anywhere but at me. He looked terrified. It broke my heart. 

"Can I touch you?" Virgil stared suspiciously and glanced at Patton again. Patton nodded and waved a hand to continue. 

"I- I suppose."

"My raven, I would never touch you unless you truly wanted it." Virgil nodded understandingly. 

"I really do want it. It's okay... Princey." I blushed slightly at the nickname but before anyone could notice, I wrapped my arms around him. After a minute or so he leaned into my shoulder. 

After a few minutes, I pulled away but still grasped his shoulder gently. "I was apologizing for the way I treated you." I explained sadly. "I called you so many names. Gave you so many looks. No wonder you thought I hated you! I was horrible to you! I promise, I lo- I really like you around. You provide helpful insight and your always really enjoyable to have in our conversations or just the thought of you being there. It just, I don't know. Just know I don't hate you. I could never." I had to make many detours in my explanation to avoid revealing my real feelings.

Patton looked mildly disappointed but I brushed it off.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think I'm fine now." he mumbled back to me. I smiled softly and looked over to Logan who was trying to hide his smile. Patton was beaming. Suddenly Logan looked extremely confused.

"Wait a minute. Patton, why can't we just tell them tha-" Patton's eyes widened and he tackled Logan to the ground.

"SHUT YOUR EVER FLAPPING GOB TALKER LOGAN OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Patton shouted an empty threat. Logan shrieked as they both hit the floor, Patton covering Logan's mouth. Virgil huffed, amused and I let out a loud, cheery laugh. I ruffled Virgil's hair much to Virgil's displeasure. He slapped my hand out of the way and I smirked at him. 

"You gonna be okay tonight, Virgil?" I asked worriedly. I looked dumbfounded at me. 

"I think you should be more worried about those 2. Don't want them leaving a mess after they're _done."_ I choked and looked at him, me now being the dumbfounded one.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS, PUMBA!" 

"VIRGIL'S STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT!" I heard a more than unwelcome voice come from the corner of the room. Remus was glaring at Deceit who had his hands up in surrender. "CAN I STEP IN NOW?" 

" _No,_ Remus. Let them have their moment."

"BUT VIRGIL STOLE _MY_ JOKE!"

"I think it was for the better."

"I hate you!"

"Not what you said earlier."

"You disgust me, snake!" he shrieked. I looked over at Virgil who had started to crack up.

He's so cute when he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT YOU DARE THINK THIS IS OVER  
> VIRGIL AND ROMAN ARE STILL OBLIVIOUS TO THEIR SHARED FEELINGS AND ROMAN or virgil HAVE YET TO CONFESS  
> who shall confess first? *eyebrow waggles*


	14. Chapter 14

**Virgil's POV**

It's been a week since that mushy moment.

I hate mushy moments. 

Now Princey is always trying to do these... what does he call them... "noble deeds" to me. It's fucking terrifying.

He tried that yogurting thing again too. Said he wanted to connect with me more. So he spit yogurt at me again. 

Today, I wanted to try and avoid his "noble deeds" for once. At least this morning.

I slowly walk out of my room, afraid to even make any noise. I get to the stairs. And I hear a noise behind me. I jump high and that's when I saw my life flash through my eyes. 

I trip over my steps and almost go face first into the steps when there was a sudden stop. Someone grabbed my hood to my hoodie. Saving me in the fall but not really helping me with my breathing.

The hoodie yanked suddenly, causing my hoodie to squeeze up against my throat. I gagged and grabbed my hoodie in attempts to stop whoever it was from fucking _choking me._ A strong arm wrapped around my stomach and pulled me back up the steps. I fell onto my butt at the feet of Roman who was looking at me with worry.

"I'm sorry I scared you! I didn't realize I'd almost make you fall down the stairs." He let out a amused breath and offered a hand to help me up. I took it reluctantly with one hand and still rubbing my throat with the other.

"Thanks." I mumbled quietly. 

"Your throat okay?" 

"It's fine, you just tugged on my hoodie a little too violently."

"Sorry about that. I'm just glad you didn't break your face." he joked. I huffed.

"Yeah, I am too. Thanks for that." We stood their awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So..." he said after a while. "we should probably go down for breakfast."

"Probably." Another minute passes.

"I'mma just." he scooted around me and trotted down the stairs after sending me a small smile. I returned it weakly, cursed myself for being so awkward and followed him down. 

**Logan's POV**

The group chat has been spammed with "I ship it"'s.

I don't understand. 

Patton explained ship once again and now I'm even more confused.

Why are they saying that? We are in the group chat _because_ we do. So why would they need to say it anymore? They are strange.

**Patton's POV**

I cooked omelets for the four of us for breakfast. I enjoyed cooking but I couldn't get my mind off Roman and Virgil. They were getting along much better now. But how else should we drop hints? We've already made incredible progress. So I was happy about that.

But what comes next?

Roman is more likely to acknowledge his feelings. And I'm pretty sure he knows that we know now. But Virgil needs a push in the right direction. He's too anxious to acknowledge much less act upon his feelings. The best we get out of him is the bright blushes that manage to seep through his foundation every once in a while.

When I heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs, only then did I break out of my thoughts and realize I was almost burning the omelets.

"aaaAAAAAAA." I quickly took the pans off the stove and shoved them onto the counter next to it. I sighed and laughed. I turned to see who was down.

Logan was still reading at the table but Roman had decided to do his usual dramatic reveal. Virgil followed him slowly. I could see the blush today.

I wonder what happened this time.


	15. Chapter 15

_Operation Prinxiety Chat_

**Daddy Sanders**

They have been getting along so well this week! Virgil came down with Roman this morning. Virgil was blushing and I could see it under all that white foundation! I wonder what happened!!!!!!?????

**Coffee High**

Girl, who says that it didn't happen last night.

The _magic._

**Goldfish in a condom**

Ah yes, just imagine. A normal man one day, a pregnant man the next!

**Daddy Sanders**

both of you need to stop talking

Especially Remus

**Logan Sanders**

Technically, they are typing or texting. You do not know if they are talking right now.

**Slimy Boi**

This is so _not_ entertaining. Remus is _not_ a very insightful person.

**Goldfish in a condom**

you flatter me, snake boy. **  
**

**Daddy Sanders**

I'm serious! We are on a roll! I just don't know what's next? We nudged them along the right path but now it's just an awkward friendship between the 2. What kind of hints could we start giving them?

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

Why don't we continue to drop random hints here and there but also continue on with Operation Prinxiety? We could get both of them to start hanging around each other much more. _Alone._

**Slimy Boi**

You mean I can't stalk their secret dates?

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

no.

**Goldfish in a condom**

your no fun, Thomas. Like seriously, when _are_ you gonna jump out of a moving car? You never do! You just lack adventure! I'm sure Roman would agree if he were here.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

I can see where you guys are brothers.

Also, I don't need any more adventure in my life.

**Goldfish in a condom**

in what way do you have any adventure right now?

**Daddy Sanders**

What Thomas suggested could be an option

**Logan Sanders**

Agreed.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

Shouldn't we also look into their love languages?

**Slimy Boi**

Well, wouldn't Roman's be words of affirmation and acts of service?

**Logan Sanders**

Most likely. Roman finds noble deeds to be touching and he has a fragile ego so words of affirmation would most definitely be a suitable fit to him.

**Daddy Sanders**

What about Virgil? His isn't so obvious.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

I guess that's another thing to test out. 

**Logan Sanders**

Why can't we just tell them to confess already? Or at least just ask Virgil directly what his figurative love language is?

**Thomas the Dank Engine, Goldfish in a condom, Slimy Boi, Daddy Sanders, Coffee High**

_NO_

**Slimy Boi**

WE HAVE TO KEEP IT SUBTLE!

**Logan Sanders**

But _why?_

**Daddy Sanders**

Because it's not right if they aren't the ones to confess!

We can't force things to happen. We need them to confess of their own accord!

**Logan Sanders**

But what if that never _happens?_

**Daddy Sanders**

I won't let that happen! Just stick to the plan, please Logie?

**Coffee High**

*cough* adorable nickname 

**Logan Sanders**

I'm just gonna ignore that. Fine, Patton. I shall figuratively stick to your plan.

**Daddy Sanders**

Yay! Talk to you all soon! 

**Coffee High**

Cya happy pappy Patton

**Goldfish in a condom**

Goodbye my loves! Hope that you don't walk into Roman and Virgil!

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

DON'T PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD YOU ASS

**Daddy Sanders**

LANGUAGE

**Logan Sanders**

Have a good day, even though that is out of your control.

**Slimy Boi**

Farewell!

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

Jesus, Logan. Just say have a good day. Also, cya.

**Logan Sanders**

But that would merely be putting your mind in a sense of false hope that you will have a good day. You will not always have a good day and it is important to address this.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

T_T

**Logan Sanders**

What is that?

**Thomas The Dank Engine**

I'll explain later, this chapter is just dragging on now.

**My friends don't know about this fanfic.**

Stop breaking the fourth wall.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop :>

**Patton's POV**

I _literally cannot wait. Oh my god yes, is gonna happen. MMMMMM._

Tonight, Remy and I planned on leaving Virgil and Roman alone for dinner. Logan thought the plan on doing this wasn't going to work but I had a really good feeling about this. 

I'm making a delicacy for them! Baked mac and cheese. 

I'm just kidding calm down. 

I'm actually making steak tonight with a baked potato and some steamed veggies. Roman asked what the occasion was, though I knew he didn't really care as long as he got the steak, so I just told him that it would just be a good change. 

Everyone sat around the table silently and I set out the plates of food for everyone. I winked at Logan and he rolled his eyes, attempting but failing to hide a smile. We all sat down and after 3 minutes, I felt the familiar tugging sensation of Thomas calling me. I looked over to Logan who too seemed to get it. 

"Ah, it looks like we are being called, kiddos. Me and Logan have to go for a bit. We'll just take our food and go. I'm sorry we don't get to share our steak dinner together but it's kind of urgent. See ya later!" I blurt out and like that, me and Logan sank out. We popped up in Thomas' living room and and I gave Thomas a thumbs up. Thomas smiled and patted the couch by him. Everyone else was there, Remy, Deceit and Remus. They all sat around or on the couch, waiting for them to get done.

**Virgil's POV**

I gaped at the now empty spot where Patton used to sit. _Alone? With him? What the hell did he have to leave dinner for that was so important. He left me and Roman here. Alone. Why._

"So um..." Roman said, trying to start conversation but honestly, in my opinion, I don't think 'So um' is a great start to conversation. Just saying. "How are you?"

"Anxious."

"Ah..." An awkward silence.

"Roman, this is horrible, just admit it."

"Y- yeah your right."

"Aren't you the fanciful, creative side? I'd think you'd be able to at least start conversation. Like as if this were a date, what would you sa- Wait wait wait, no. Not a date. _Not a date."_ I corrected myself before I could go any further and Roman's face had turned a bright cherry red which I _hated. Why did he have to react like that._ "Right, let's just think about something to talk about." 

"Or, we could not talk at all?" I thought about this for a moment. Certainly that would make my anxiety spike 10 fold. I shook my head no.

"We will absolutely not leave this at an awkward silence."

"Alright, alright, so what do you expect us to talk about?"

"What about your projects? What have you been working on lately?" Roman's eyes sparkled as he began telling me all about his latest plan. I smiled and nodded along with the conversation. We were about half an hour into dinner and neither of us had finished our food. We were more content in listening to each other, mostly me listening to him ramble on about possible future projects but it still was fun. When Roman finished I decided to ask another question of which would probably contain a long, dramatic story.

"So, I heard you went into the imagination today? What did you do in there today?" I leaned my face onto my fist as I heard just what I expected. He went into a long, dramatic rant about how he slayed the dragon witch and saved a beautiful prince. He refused to tell me who that prince was. I asked because usually his princes were based on someone he knew. Whether a cute boy Thomas saw while out and about or even someone he knew better, even if it was just a friend. Sometimes, he'd even save a princess like one of Thomas' friends. Either way, I enjoyed listening to him go on and on about it. 

When he was finished, he looked at my happy expression and smiled back. "You know just what to ask I guess. You might be better at dates than I if you weren't just an anxious ball of nightmares." I huffed. 

"You aren't too bad yourself, keeping the person your with contented and intrigued. Though a lot of people would probably get bored of you going on and on about yourself, you egotistic prince boi. I still did enjoy hearing about your projects and adventures." 

**Roman's POV**

I blushed a bit at Virgil's statement. He was sweet in his own way. I kept thinking about the prince I saved. He was handsome but cute. And it would've been super embarrassing if I told Virgil who it was. Today's journey through the imagination, though, was probably one of the best I've had.

I'll be honest, even though Virgil seemed really uncomfortable with being left alone with me, I liked it. Our time was enjoyable. He seemed a lot more contented after we started talking which I was happy about. I just rambled throughout the entire dinner about the fight with the dragon witch or my new ideas for videos that I was super proud of. And he payed attention for an _hour and a half._

Fucking _relationship goals._

I wish.

When we were done with dinner, I finished up my stories and we both took our plates to the sink. Virgil started doing the dishes. I realized I had talked a lot about myself that entire time and I kind of felt bad.

"Hey? Can I help." Virgil raised an eyebrow at this but nodded. I started to rinse the dishes and place them in the dish washer. We cleaned in a comfortable silence before I started talking.

"Is there anything you did today?" Virgil seemed surprised that I had even asked. I felt even worse. Was I really that big an egotist? Virgil seemed to notice my sudden change in mood so he answered.

"No, not much. Kept an eye on Thomas, listened to music... other stuff."

"What kind of other stuff?" 

"I... just wrote.. some stuff." My eyes shined with excitement.

"You write?!" 

"M- music, yeah." He gave me a small smile but he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Lyrics or instrument?"

"Both." 

"That's so cool! Care to show me?" I waited for a response. He paused in the middle of washing a plate and suddenly found his shoes very interesting. 

"I- yes. I do care. I've never shown it to anyone. We just barely made up like what? 2 weeks ago almost? I don't feel comfortable doing that. Maybe someday but not now..." I nodded understandingly but I did feel a bit disappointed. There was another silence.

"Thank you." Virgil whispered.

"Wh- for what?" I stammered. 

"For asking. About my day. About my music. It was nice talking to you tonight. Even if you did go a bit out of your own comfort zone, I enjoyed tonight." I smiled to myself as Virgil wrapped up the rest of the dishes. Before Virgil left for his room, I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Let's do this again sometime." Virgil stopped in his tracks without turning around. He gave a small nod and turned around, giving me a small smile and he answered.

"I'd like that." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Patton's POV**

Oh my GOOOD I'M GOING TO SCREAM.

"It looks like they are done." Logan said matter of factly. 

"AHH I WANNA GO ASK HOW IT WENT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" I shouted excitedly.

Remy laughed. "Calm down girl. Yes, you can but keep it subtle. Don't want them getting suspicious." I nodded in agreement and sank out with Logan.

We found ourselves in the mind palace living room. Roman was sitting on the couch, watching a Disney movie alone meaning Virgil must've escaped to his room.

_Oh no... I hope it went alright... Did we mess up?_

**Logan's POV**

I could see where Patton might've gotten uneasy. Seeing as Virgil was no where to be seen and Roman was watching Disney alone. I sat in my recliner and Patton on the couch next to Roman. Roman paused his movie and smiled at us.

"So how did it go? What happened?" Roman questioned us. I raised a brow. We haven't thought about him asking us. We didn't think ahead. Dammit!

"We just talked about the schedule."

"I thought Patton said it was urgent?" 

Silence.

"It's unimportant now." I said, pushing the glasses further up the bridge of my nose. "So, how was your dinner with Virgil? Did it go alright without us around?" I could see a light blush forming on Roman's face as he smiled. 

"It went okay." was his simple answer. I heard Patton squeak and I sent him a quick warning glance. He has got to control himself. Though I am happy that his nervousness had now turned into pure pride and a sense of accomplishment. 

"Where did Virgil go?"

"I think he went up to his room." Roman muttered, staring at the paused Disney movie.

"Did... something happen?" 

"What?" Roman looked up at me. "N- no, not much. We just talked." 

"About whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat~?" Patton asked... suspiciously. He can't control himself, who am I kidding. Roman's face figuratively blew up a cherry red as he started talking about the night. 

"We just talked about what I did in the imagination today and what I've been planning and stuff like that. We washed the dishes by the way, Patt." Roman said. 

"Why, thank you." Patton said, beaming.

"Well I am very glad it went okay without us." I stated sincerely. 

"I'm gonna go check up on Virgil! Goodnight guys!" 

...

"What's with Patton?" Roman questioned when he left. I pushed my glasses up my nose again and cleared my throat. 

"He's just happy you guys are getting along now."

"Ah. Yes it's been going amazing. I'm surprised he forgave me that fast." He smiled to himself and leaned his head on his fist and I wondered if he had seen me smirk. "Well, I think I'll turn in for tonight." he said, turning off the TV without even taking out the movie. 

"You didn't even finish your movie?" I asked astonished. He usually would finish his movie. Especially if it was a Disney movie.

"Ahhh, just tired. Don't think I could get through it anyway." And with a smile, he walked away, to his room.

I wonder.


	18. Chapter 18

**Patton's POV**

I walked (ran) up to Virgil's room with excitement. I really hope he thought the night was good! I hope this worked!

I knocked on his door and waited for an answer. 

...

Another knock.

...

Well this is worrying. 

"Virgil?" No answer.

"Virgil I'm coming in!" I yelled. I tried the door but it was locked. Of course. So I pushing it open with brute force... Much luck that did me. I can't push this open alone. 

"P- Patton WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard a shout beside me and turned to see a stunned Roman staring at me trying to get into Virgil's room. I sighed with relief.

"VIRGIL WON'T ANSWER ME, I THINK SOMETHING IS WROOOOOOOOOOOONG." I cried.

"H- hey! It's okay, let me try." He knocked on the door... Nothing. 

He too started to panic and try to knock down the door. After the 5th time, the door swung open, the lock breaking. We ran in there, Roman out of breath. 

"VIRGIL WHERE ARE YOU?" He wasn't in his bed. 

"What the fuck..." someone whimpered from the corner of the room. Virgil was standing there, staring at his door. "Wh- why?! ROMAN." he growled. I smiled widely and then frowned. _Oh wait. .... Oops._

His hair was wet and he was wearing a robe over him that wasn't exactly covering all of his chest. "M- my _door_." he whimpered. "What did you do to my d- door?! Why did you do that?!" Roman shuffled nervously while I just smiled guiltily. 

"We, ah, thought something was... wrong... because you wouldn't answer us..."

"I was taking a shower, Patton." I glanced at Roman who was turning red again. He was staring at Virgil's bare chest. I could see Virgil examine Roman's gaze and his entire face reddened to match a cherry tomato. 

He quickly covered up his chest and huffed. 

"STOP STARING YOU PERVERT. FIX MY DOOR AND GET OUT!" he said to Roman.

"So Patton gets to stay?!" 

"He didn't break down my damn door!" Roman huffed, amused and smiled at Virgil. 

"As you wish, my chemically imbalanced romance." Virgil, if it was possible, blushed even harder and started throwing stuff at him. 

"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT." Roman put his hands up in surrender and conjured a new door before backing out, finally getting hit in the head with Virgil's shoe. I snorted and Virgil smiled and started to laugh too. "He's such an idiot." 

When we were both done laughing, Virgil sat down on his bed and patted next to him. "So, you wanted to ask about tonight, huh?" 

"H- how did you know?" 

"Why else would you be here?" I sighed defeated. 

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to see if everything was alright with us gone for a while." He clicked his tongue.

"Patton, I don't need to be watched 24/7. It went fine. I actually quite liked tonight. Though, Roman did talk about himself all night, it was... nice, in it's own charming way." I smiled widely at this.

"I'm so glad! I'm happy you two are finally getting along! It's been killing me. I've been dying to know your progress."

"P- progress?" he asked suspiciously. _Aaaaah oops._

"I mean like... with your friendship! After what happened, I expected it to take a bit for you guys to act normal around each other, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, yeah, I think we've been getting along... better." he smiled to himself. 

"I'm really happy." Virgil glanced at me suspiciously. _Did I say something wrong?!_

"Patton, you wanna tell me what exactly Thomas called you for?" I flinched and he must've noticed because he leaned over to me with a quirked eyebrow. "Pattooooonnnn?"

"I uh, it's unimportant now!" 

"Then it wouldn't be a big deal telling me." 

"Just... the schedule, needed a little fixing. You know?"

"And why exactly were _you_ called? That should only really consist of Logan and possibly me. Roman might even be involved in that. But _Morality?_ Come now, you're hiding something." I laughed nervously. 

"W- well."

"Patt. Did you do that to get me and Roman alone?" I choked. 

"W- WHAT GIVES YOU THAT IDEA?" 

"Patton, you're the last person I'd expect a lie out of." I sighed again. 

"We just wanted to make sure you guys could get along as friends for at least a night." Virgil smiled, satisfied. 

"Well, it worked. Thanks for tonight Patton. I enjoyed it." I beamed at that.

"I'm glad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scared ya at the beginning didn't I ;P


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly little chapter with everyone just chatting in the Prinxiety chat  
> I already gave one of the more constant readers of this fic a heart attack last chapter so here is just a little humor  
> <3  
> Also one of the very few chapters with a TW lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Intrusive thoughts

_Operation Prinxiety Chatroom_

**Daddy Sanders**

IT WAS A FLIPPING SUCCESS WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Coffee High**

Woah, calm down there, gurl, of course it worked, I helped plan it.

**Daddy Sanders**

YES THANK YOU REMMYYYY >:>

**Coffee High**

You're too innocent

But they aren't together yet

We have a long way to go

**Slimy Boi**

Not too long though, they already eye fuck each other everyday

**Daddy Sanders**

WHY DON'T U GUYS GET THE MEMO

STOP SWEARING CHILDREN

Keep dropping hints, me and Remy can plan the next prinxiety get together *waggles eyebrows*

**Logan Sanders**

Waggles eyebrows?

I wont question.

Also, it's 'Remy and I'.

**Coffee High**

Good idea

also, yeah, im up to planning the prinxiety get together with you again. 

It was fun lmao

**Daddy Sanders**

thats another swear but yeah, and it was even better that it went great! What should we do next HUH HUH HUH?

**Coffee High**

We'll get to that soon Patt XD

**Logan Sanders**

'XD'. Is that an acronym for something?

**Slimy Boi**

Anyone who used 'XD' is dead to me.

**Coffee High**

XDXDXDSXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Slimy Boi**

Jesus....

**Coffee High**

🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕

**Daddy Sanders**

Both of you are pushing your limits with swears

**Coffee High**

:P

**Goldfish in a condom**

Will you guys be quiet? I'm taking some time today to help Thomas take some creative liberties in his work.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

It's true. My head hurts and I think I might puke.

**Coffee High**

Uh oh, what you thinking today boiyo?

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

You think I might accidentally just like... accidentally _kill_ Joan? Like when they comes over, what if I were to just, make us some dinner and then I swing around with a knife and they're just like right behind me and I accidentally stab them and it's just....

**Coffee High**

....

_Bruh_

**Logan Sanders**

Let me just say how _unlikely_ that is. No Thomas, you aren't going to kill Joan.

Wait, Remus, in what way is that connected to his work?

**Goldfish in a condom**

Well I mean it's unlikely but not impossible!

Also, like what if he were to make a Sanders Sides vid about that? it would be so funny and I'm sure Joan would love to do that!

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

.....

This is what I deal with

Help me

**Slimy Boi**

Why that is brilliant, Remus! Absolutely brilliant!

**Daddy Sanders**

Well, I promise, Thomas loves his dear friends so so SO much and he would always be careful! It is practically impossible! 

could never happen, LOL! 

...

Right?

**Logan Sanders**

Yes, Patton. I promise, Joan is safe.

**Daddy Sanders**

Yup! :>

**Goldfish in a condom**

I mean, it could also happen with puppies! Like what if, bare with me Thomas, just what if, you were to run over a bunch of puppies an elderly lady on the way to your bud's house! It would be like the _funniest_ thing! And they were just minding their own business! They were walking to their grandchild's house where she was going to bake cookies while the 7 year old just played with her favorite puppies! Oh yes that would be hilarious!!

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK THIS IS SO WRONNNNNNGGGGGG

**Daddy Sanders**

NO!!! WHYYY

**Logan Sanders**

Calm down, both of you. This will not happen. For God's sake.

**Slimy Boi**

YOU'RE A RIOT REMUS!!!

**Goldfish in a condom**

Oh please, I'm only doing my job ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*( ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Thank you <333

**Logan Sanders**

Virgil is the only who gives me sanity. And sometimes Patton. All of you, including Thomas, figuratively drive me crazy. But of course, Virgil is not in this chatroom.

**Daddy Sanders**

AWWWW, YOU LIKE ME AROUND? I LOVE YOU TOOO LOGANBERRYYYYYYYY

**Logan Sanders**

That's not how I meant it but,

thank you.

**Slimy Boi**

We might have to be making a new chatroom soon here, everybody.

**Coffee High**

What? Why?

**Slimy Boi**

Operation Logicality Chatroom

**Daddy Sanders**

LOL! You goofs! 

**Slimy Boi**

Yes, of course I was joking. ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

**Daddy Sanders**

Well I gotta go start lunch! I'll talk to you all later!! Buh bye!

**Logan Sanders**

Yes, I should go too. Patton, mind telling me what 'Logicality' is later? It sounds like another one of those 'ship' names and I don't like the sound of it. Good day.

**Daddy Sanders**

No prob, Bob! Goodbye!

**Logan Sanders**

Bob? But my name is Logan? Never mind.

**Slimy Boi**

Byeeee

**Goldfish in a condom**

HAVE A BUTTIFUL DAY!

**Coffee High**

leave the puns for Patton

cya gurls

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

New video in a few days here, just a reminder.

Cya soon!


	20. Chapter 20

**Roman's POV**

I've been feeling a little off lately. I don't know why! I should be feeling great! After all, I've been spending a lot more time with Virgil and it's been so fun! 

I haven't been getting the usual creative boost, even when I'm in my room. Thomas expects something soon for the next video. 

It needs to be perfect but how can it be that if it can't even been average?! I need some inspiration...

Patton might just want to talk about feelings again and that's out of the picture. Screw that. 

Logan? No. He'll go into some kind of really smart thing that _no one_ will be able to understand. 

....

What the hell would I get out of Virgil? That's a mystery. Perhaps I should try from him.

I walk out of my room, pencil and notebook in hand and trot downstairs. I see Patton on the couch, watching some cartoons and completing some work, possibly at the demand of Logan and Logan read in his recliner.

"Good evening Patton and Logan!" I cheerily greet with a wide smile. "Do either of you know where thy can find an Emo Nightmare?"

"Vigil?" Patton tilted a head a bit while thinking. "He might be in his room. I haven't seen him since breakfast." His placid face soon turned into one of smugness. "Whatcha want with him?" 

I (admittedly) blushed and stumbled over my words.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT and you know it!" I growled. They obviously knew but I wasn't about to let them have any satisfaction in me confessing straight out... Well it's a bit hard for me to confess straight but you get the idea. "I just need some help with a project." 

Patton lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah, I think you might find him in his room. If you don't, tell me. He might be hiding in the cabinets again, eating all of the Pop Tarts." 

"Say what?" 

"He does that when he's stressed. Now go get 'em!" With a huff, I left. As I hit the stairs, I hear Logan call after me. 

"What Patton said." _OH MY GOD NOT LOGAN._

"DON'T." I shouted behind me and made my way upstairs.

**Virgil's POV**

I lied in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music when a knock sounded on my door. I lifted a curious eyebrow at the door. 

"It's Roman! Can I come in, Emooooo~?" I heard. I huffed at the name.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I snapped the door unlocked and waited expectantly as the door opened and closed behind Princey. "What do you need Princey?"

"I was hoping you could help me out with some stuff." He beamed though I could literally sense the anxiety coming off of him. It was abnormal and it kind of freaked me out. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"W- what? What makes you think that? Everything is fantastic! I just need a little help with something!" 

"That usual ego isn't showing. Something is up. Tell me." He paused and his false smile turned into a grim line. 

"I haven't really had that... creative burst... lately. I can't think of anything for Thomas' next video. I just need a little help brainstorming. And since you are a storm cloud I thought you'd be just the right person." He smiled and winked while I groaned at his joke. 

"Just get on with it. What do you need me to do." 

"Can you just maybe help me think of some ideas for Thomas?" I raised an eyebrow at this but nodded, swung my legs off the bed and patted the space next to me, gesturing for him to sit. He hesitantly took a seat next to me and looked to me expectantly. I returned the look. 

"Um. Okay? What now?"

"Um... I guess ideas?" 

Silence.

"Roman... have you even tried to figure out what is causing your creative block?" 

He looked at me with a guilty smile.

"No?" 

"Dammit Princey. .... How have you been feeling lately?"

"Not prince like."

"There's a vague piece of the puzzle I guess. Could you elaborate?"

"... Like... I just feel a lot less... proud of what I create and a little... self conscious?"

"..."

"I... IFEELANXIOUS!" he blurted out. "I- ... I feel anxious... Virgil. I can't- I am Thomas' hopes and dreams, Virgil. I have to help him accomplish them but how am I supposed to do that if I can't make any good work! It's so _terrifying._ The- The though of failure is so _scary._ What if this next video isn't what people want? What if this flu-" 

"ROMAN!" I shouted before Roman could get any deeper into his _anxious_ thoughts. "Roman," I began softer. "Failure is okay... I- oh now I'm just being a hypocrite. I always say that everything has to be perfect or else no one will like it but that's just me doing my job. It's not true. In fact, my anxiety's expectations are beyond reality." I curled my legs into my chest and I hugged them, resting a chin on my knees. "Though your thinking is usually very out of this world, impossible and creative, and you usually don't have to worry about what's real and isn't but for now, you are going to have to realize that what you are thinking is just irrational. For once, have realistic expectations. Think about what _you_ think is good and just go from there." We both sat in a comfortable silence, Roman pondering my words as I sat there listening to his steady breathing. I could tell he was unsettled and without really thinking, I wrapped a weak arm around his broad shoulders comfortingly. 

Roman turned his head to me in surprise but gave me a small grateful smile. 

"Thank you, Virgil."

"Let's go over what you have so far. Show me, show me." I said eagerly, leaning into him to look at a blank page of his notebook, waiting for him to turn to an idea. He frowned but turned to a page and we read it together. We went over ideas and what he had already all night, giving suggestions and compliments to each other's ideas.

**Logan's POV**

Though I can't say I really approved of Patton's idea to eaves drop, I did like what I heard. 

Virgil spoke very intelligently and I beamed in pride at his choice of words and Patton seemed to beam too, though I'm fairly sure it was because of something else.

When their conversation ended, Patton turned to me with gleaming eyes and put a finger up to his lips as he silently made his way away from Virgil's door. I frowned and followed him without thought of making noise or not. 

We made our way downstairs where Patton began pumping a fist in the air and mocking a scream in delight with a loud breath and a huge smile. Despite myself, I smiled at his excitement. 

"They are so cute!!! Ah! I'm so glad they are spending more time with each other!" I pushed my glasses further up my nose.

"Indeed. They seem much, figuratively, closer than normal. I am very happy about their progress." 

"AWWWW, LOGIE BEAR!!! YOU ARE SO KIND!" I blushed slightly at his nickname. 

"Kind is not the right word, Patton. I-"

"WELL WHATEVER IT IS, YOU ARE JUST AWESOME! YOU CARE SO MUCCHHHHHHH-" 

...

I'll let him have his moment.


	21. Sick Virgil PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgie gets sick and dad Patton is determined to help.

**Roman's POV**

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYBODY!" I cheerily announced my presence as I strutted into the dining room. Logan sat at the table and Patton cooked breakfast in the kitchen like usual. Virgil should be here soon enough. He usually comes last. He's not exactly a morning person. No worries.

"Greetings, Roman. I'd appreciate it if you didn't scream in the morning."

"Fair enough."

"Hi, Roman! How are you doing? Were you able to talk to Virgil last night." Patton shot an obvious wink at Logan who just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book.

"What's that supposed to mean, Patton."

"Oh, nothing. Logan and I just have an inside joke."

"..."

"... :>"

"You heard everything, didn't you." Patton stayed quiet and looked at the pan on the stove, guiltily. "Dude, eves dropping isn't very moral of you."

"I- mmm. I just wanted to make sure you two were alright. You looked a little upset when you asked."

"That can't be the only reason..." I muttered.

"..."

"You wouldn't lie if your life depended on it."

"Yeah..." Patton agreed, smiling. 

"Patton, you've already said too much. You mine as well explain." Logan grumbled at his book. Patton pouted but nodded.

"We wanted to see what was happening."

"You already said that."

"See... if you would confess? Is that how to say it, Logan?"

"Sure? I don't know, don't ask me about this feelings stuff." I could feel myself blushed furiously. _How could he have known?! I tried my best to hide it!_

"W- YOU KNEW?!" Patton turned to me astonishingly. 

"I thought you knew that we knew? Also, it was rather obvious. For Thomas' fanciful side to hide feelings would be like Virgil to be carefree. Possible but difficult. I don't think that was a good comparison but you get the idea." 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" 

"Let's explain later, Patton. I'm sure Virgil will be down soon and I don't think we should have Virgil walk into us in the middle of explaining. Especially if you want Roman to confess on his own accord." Logan said carefully. I, still blushing, huffed and sat down in my usual seat at the table.

While Patton cooked breakfast, we all talked about what happened last night and what I got for ideas for Thomas' video. When Patton got done with breakfast and place it all on the table, Virgil still hadn't come down from his room. I raised a questioning eyebrow to Logan and Patton. Patton shrugged.

"This is very unlike Virgil. I have realized that he doesn't normally miss breakfast for Patton's benefit." Patton squeaked happily. 

"Awww, he's so sweet!" But Patton's joy was short lived as he realized the situation. "So he's not down yet...?"

"I could go check on him?" I volunteered.

"No, I believe it best if Patton checked on him. If he is in fact not feeling well, Patton would be the most help. Patton nodded confidently. 

"I shall bring my lil' anxious baby back safely!" he announced. I laughed.

"You're starting to sound like me." Patton laughed in acknowledgement and sent a small wave before trotting up the stairs up to Virgil's room.

**Patton's POV**

I made my way to Virgil's door and stood there for a second, hoping to hear something. I heard a sniffle behind the door and immediately got protective. _WAS HE CRYING? IS HE ALRIGHT, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?_ But then I heard a small, adorable, sneeze behind the door and loosened up. _Oh._

I knocked on the door and waited. When I heard a sound of approval, I pushed the door open slowly to find Virgil still curled up in bed like a kitten. I squeaked at the scene and he just sent me a halfhearted glare. "Sorry, Patton, I'll be down there in a bit." And with that, Virgil pushed himself up slowly, sniffling wetly and rubbing at his nose.

"Honey, are you sick?" 

"What? What makes you say that?" Virgil asked slowly. He coughed a few times into his elbow and sucked in air. "I wasn't sick yesterday..." he grumbled, his voice ruined. 

"Would it possibly be because you pulled an all-nighter with Roman last night?" He turned to me in surprise. 

"How'd you know?" 

"Roman told me." I said truthfully. I caught a slight blush as he smiled slightly. 

"No, it's not that. I often stay up because I can't get to sleep." He rubbed at his nose again as my worry increased. 

"Well whatever it was, you are sick and you need to stay in bed!" I said sternly, marching up to him and placing a heavy hand on his shoulders. He looked at me with slight annoyance.

"I'm fine, Patton. Just let me go to breakfast, I'm sure the others are waiting for us!" He coughed again. It sounded like a rather painful cough. He rubbed his throat, humming. 

"I'm gonna go get you some water. _Stay here."_ He huffed, still rubbing his throat and with that, I turned around to go get water from the kitchen. 

**Virgil's POV**

I'm fine. I swear. 

I got up slowly and stumbled sleepily over to the door, pulling it open and heading downstairs. 

"HELLO, VIRGIL!" I heard a melodious call from the dining room when I entered. I covered my ears and hissed a complaint.

"VIRGIL, WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" I heard a call from the kitchen as Patton came stomping over to the stairs with a glass over water in hand.

"Please stop yelling." I grumbled _pathetically_ while pressing my hands even closer to my ears. 

"Aaah, I'm sorry Virgie." Patton handed me the water and I drank greedily, trying to soothe my burning throat. 

_How the hell did I get sick in a measly few hours?_

"Now back to bed!" Patton demanded. 

"What is going on, Patton?" Roman questioned. Logan put down his book and stared at the 2 in the entrance.

"Virgil is sick!" Roman gasped dramatically and Logan raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

"NO! WILL HE PULL THROUGH? PATTON YOU MUST HELP ME SAVE HIM!" Roman jumped up and I groaned at the forming headache.

"Princey, it's a common cold. Shut uuuup." I complained.

"Just because it's a common cold, Virgil, doesn't mean you shouldn't take precaution!" Patton scolded. "To bed!"

"I feel like I'm being grounded. Can I stay down here instead?" Patton thought about this for a moment.

"On a few conditions! First of all, you must go on the couch. Secondly, you have to take it easy and you have to allow me to take care of you. Deal?"

I rubbed my nose again.

"Deal." I grumbled, making my way to the table. Patton grabbed my wrist and I jumped at the sudden contact. He loosened his grip but continued to hold on.

"You stay on the couch all day today. No exceptions." I groaned. _So unfair._

Roman and Patton escorted me to the couch though the living room was right there and made sure I stayed seated before Patton left to go get me more water and food. Roman gave me a worried look and rolled my eyes at him, amusedly. 

Today was gonna be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this into 2 parts because this chapter got a little long so, continuing this on in the next chapter where we get to see Princey be concerned :P


	22. Sick Virgil PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I enjoyed writing this though XD

**Virgil's POV**

Logan and Patton went to go do something with Thomas again. Leaving me and Roman to relax on the couch.

I coughed and he freaked out.

I sneezed and he threw like 10 tissues at me.

He's so fucking dramatic.

**Roman's POV**

Dude, I swear. He is _dying._

Do you hear that cough!? LIKE SHIT HE'S GONNA COUGH UP HIS OWN GUTS.

Ew, I don't wanna think about this.

**TenyaIidiam's POV**

Why is Roman talking to you guys? He needs to stop breaking the fourth wall. I'm fed up with it. He's treating this as if he's like in _The Office_ or some shit.

**Roman's POV**

Ahem. What I was trying to say before I was so _rudely_ interrupted. I need to fight Virgil's cold! 

Or... help him fight it.

It is an awful beast that must be defeated! I will protect him! My dark prince!

I tried to stay close to him on the couch to make sure those awful germs didn't get him!

Though it was a bit hard since they are microscopic, I still was determined to catch the first one to come along!

I got it! I will make myself microscopic and fight all of those pests! 

As I willed myself, I became microscopic myself and climbed up Virgil who was now searching for me who just mysteriously disappeared. Ahem, shrunk.

I ran up and into his mouth then down his throat. 

When I finally found what I was looking for, the disease, I also found some white blood cells fighting it off with little to no struggle. But there were so many disease thingies running around! They needed a prince's help!

I jumped into action, fighting the disease thingies with ease, watching them burst and then moving onto the next. I WAS GONNA HELP MY DARK PRINCE WITH THIS AWFUL BEAST!

My sword clashes with more than 100 in only a minute. Such a rush! The white blood cells were grateful for my services. When we cleared out this area, they saluted me and we went onto the next area. We did this for a while before they finally told me that the situation could be handled from here. I saluted and they saluted back and I made my way back to Virgil.

**Virgil's POV**

Roman fell asleep on my shoulder. He snored loudly and muttered in his sleep. I willed myself not to laugh too hard at the things he was saying in attempts to not wake him up. 

I brushed my fingers through his hair once when a confident smile appeared on his face and I smiled myself. His hair was so soft.

But then I jumped and whimpered when he started muttering things like "Kill them all!" or "Vanquish them and send them to the depths of hell!" 

....

.............

............................

WHAT THE FUCK?

Thankfully, after about half an hour of that, he woke up slowly smiling. He looked up at me wearily and smiled brightly. 

"Did I get rid of that beast?" I stared baffled at him and started laughing hysterically. 

"W- WHAT BEAST?" 

He frowned in confusion. "Why, the disease of course!" I smiled at him softly. His company helped me feel a bit better I suppose. _Let him have his moment._

"You sure did, dummy. I feel so much better. Now go back to sleep." I ruffled his hair lovingly and he smiled stupidly and cheered.

"I WON YOU STUPID DISEASE AHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" I chuckled softly at his stupid grin.

"Yep, you won." What did he drink?!

And then he sneezed.

Ah shit... oops.


	23. Chapter 23

_Group Chat_

**Remus Sanders has added Deceit Sanders to the chat.**

**Remus Sanders has added Remy Sanders to the chat.**

**Remus Sanders**

Hold up lemme change my name

**Remy Sanders**

Why tf did you invite me?

**Deceit Sanders**

Ooohh, goody, we gonna do this?

**Coffee High**

Do what?

**Goldfish in a condom**

a plan on how to get Roman and Virgil together of course!

**Coffee High**

I thought me and Patton were gonna do that

**Slimy Boi**

Remus wanted to play a prank on them that would end up with them expressing their feelings. Or at least maybe Roman.

**Coffee High**

..... What

**Goldfish in a condom**

alright alright just hear me out

We tell Roman to stay in uuuh your room and you make it so that he can't sink out but don't tell him. Just make him stay there. Make up an excuse

then, we take virgil's phone while he's like scrolling thru tumblr or some shit and he follows us as we sink out to ur room and then throw Roman the phone

Virgil chases him and we lock them in the room! So that they have quality bonding time! And we text Roman and tell him you guys don't get out until he confesses!

BAM! SOLID PLAN!

**Coffee High**

Dude, this could only go wrong....

.....

But it's worth a try, let's go

**Goldfish in a condom**

I knew you'd get it! WOO! 

Tomorrow?

**Coffee High**

Tomorrow

Wait, shouldn't we let the others know about this?

**Slimy Boi**

No, Patton wouldn't allow it

It's too direct and Roman would know that we know so thats a double no

also, he wanted roman to confess of his own accord

you see how bad this would look to patton?

i doubt Logan would care though.

dont tell him in case tho

hes got a massive crush on Patton so hed probably side with him

**Coffee High**

No, not necessarily. hed do the logical thing. Nothing less, nothing more

Well that said, I suppose just don't tell anyone. I'm in. Let's see how this goes.


	24. Plan B PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, Remy and Deceit overlook something in their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from a different work from Wattpad. If I find the fanfic, I'll give it credit for this idea but just so you know, this idea wasn't completely mine and a lot of it was inspired by a different fic.

**Remy's POV**

We had just set up my room and I made it so that no one could sink out of it. I walked up to Roman's door and knocked, awaiting an answer that came in only a matter of seconds. 

He swung the door open and looked at him, smiling. 

"Good morning, Roman!"

"It's afternoon." I blinked and looked at the time on my phone. _3:02 PM._

"So it is. Guess I slept in a little late. Anyway... wait did Thomas get up in time?! Shit, shit shit shit sshiiiittt." I coughed. "Um, okay okay, I'll deal with that later, Roman I was wondering if you could come to my room for a second? I wanted to do something real quick. I just need you to wait in my room." He stared at me with a hint of amusement and confusion.

"Why's that?" 

"I had an experiment I wanted to try but I need you to stand in my room for a bit. Can you please do that?" I gave him puppy eyes that I knew Virgil often did on accident and he just cringed.

"You look weird when you try and do that. But fine. How long is this gonna take?" 

"Shouldn't take more than a few minutes." I muttered. He shrugged and I felt him sink into my room in the subconscious and I followed closely behind. I saw him in the middle of the room and smiled at him. "Alright, now stay there, I'll be back in a few." And without further explanation, I sank out to where Remus and Deceit were. They had stationed themselves outside of Deceit's room, waiting for me to return. 

"Alright, Roman is in my room. Go outside of my room but keep a reasonable distance and stay hidden." They both nodded, Remus letting out an evil laugh and I sank out again to Virgil's room. God this was making me nauseous. I knocked lightly on the door, attempting to not startle the other. My action made me think for a second. _What if Virgil doesn't take this well?_

I shook off the thought as Virgil peeked out from behind his door and gave me a small smile. "What's up, Rem?" I smiled back. 

"Just wanted to see what you were doing? On your phone or something? Where is your phone?" He looked at me in suspicion.

"That's a really weird question, Remy. What are you doing?" I laughed. 

"Nothing! You just usually have your phone with you." He held up his phone in my face as if he were saying I was blind. I took that opportunity. I snatched it out of his hand with a dis-pleasured yelp come from him.

"R- Remy, what are you doing?! I can't go without that!" He tried a failed attempt at grabbing it and I sent a teasing look at him and sank out into the subconsciousness. I waited for a good minute before he sank into the subconsciousness next to him. "FOUND YOU!" he growled as he jumped at me. I dodged quickly with a yelp and ran over to my room. 

"HEY ROMAN, CATCH!" I yelled and on instinct, when I threw the phone at Roman, he caught it in surprise and confusion. He inspected the phone for a second and his eyes widened when he realized it was Virgil's phone. 

"ROMAN!" Virgil growled, running into the room and snatching the phone out of the startled creative side's hands. Before Virgil could even begin to nag at me and Roman, Remus slammed the door closed and I immediately locked it from the outside. 

**Roman's POV**

I stared startled at the now locked door. I tried to sink out but to no avail. What kind of experiment was this!? "REMY, LET US OUT!" I growled, slamming on the door. There was no answer. Then I heard a ring come from my pocket and I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

**Deceit Sanders**

confess ur love for Virgil or u guys stay in there

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" I shouted. But the words sank in. _I couldn't tell him! I would never like this! It's not like they can keep us in here forever._

Virgil tried the door. He jiggled the door lightly at first as to test it. And then started to shake it more violently.

"Let us out!" he called. I could hear the panic seep through his voice. "Please! I- I have things to do today! I can't stay in here all day. Noooo, please open the door! I don't wanna be trapped. No, no, no." I heard a nervous shuffle behind the door but nothing happened. "R- roman, please help me break the door down." I stared at him astounded.

"Virgil, let's not." I responded as he started pushing at the door.

"P- please! I don't wa- wanna be stuck in h- here. I don't like it. I don't like feeling trapped p- please." I softened at his panicked voice and sighed.

"Virgil, calm down, it's fine. They can't keep us in here."

"Th- they?" 

"Deceit is out there too."

Virgil hissed at the door and I heard a snicker. I received another text.

**Deceit Sanders**

keep your kitty under control

and btw, Remus is out here as well

up to u if u wanna tell him

**Roman Sanders**

u ass! Let us out! Virgil is freaking out! Cant u hear him?

**Deceit Sanders**

Noooooo, I cannot hear him

**Roman Sanders**

Deceiving bitch

I turned my attention back to Virgil with a worried look. "Remus is out there as well. Don't worry about it Virgil. They will let us out eventually. After all, Remy isn't this mean. He won't keep you in here like this. I promise, you aren't trapped."

"Y- yes w- we are! What if s- something ha- happens to Thomas and I- I caaan't help him."

"You can still work with him in here." 

"But w- what if he calls us for an e- emergency and I c- can't g- get to h- him. What if s- something happens t- to himmm." Worry flickered in his eyes as he soaked in his own words. I could only imagine the types of things he was thinking. I walked over to him before he could get too into his head and wrapped my arms around him, giving him enough time to refuse. I rubbed his head soothingly. 

"I'll get us out of here, my dark knight. Just calm down." I said softly, making sure my voice wasn't heard through the door. "Before we can attempt to get out, I need you to be calmer. Can you do that?" 

He let out a shuddering sigh, turned around, leaning on the door and slid down. He patted the ground next to him, beckoning me to sit next to him. Though, surprised, I still sat and looked at him expectantly. There was a moment of silence before he talked.

"I guess we wait for them to let us out." he muttered, starting to scroll through Tumblr. He seemed to have calmed down within only a few seconds and I would've been fooled if his fingers weren't shaking ever so slightly on his phone screen. I held in my anger as I went back to Deceit's contacts and texted him.

**Roman Sanders**

Let us out. Virgil is terrified. He feels trapped.

**Deceit Sanders**

he is trapped

anyway, no, you have to confess before we do that

you stay in there until you do so

if Remy has to, he can sleep in Remus' room

I then received a text from Remy

**Remy Sanders**

Please confess, I don't wanna sleep in Remus' room

that sounds terrifying


	25. Plan B PART 2

**Roman's POV**

I looked over to Virgil who was fiddling with his phone. I could see he wasn't actually doing anything _on_ it.

We waited next to the door in an uncomfortable silence, him shifting anxiously every once in a while. Every passing second, I could see him grow even more worried.

After about half an hour of waiting, he turned to me with slight anger but more panic. 

"You know what's going on, don't you? They aren't gonna let us out, are they?"

Damn.

"I don't want to stay in here." he growled. "Tell me, if you know, if there is any way out of this. Please, we've been in here for too long. Remy is sleep. This is Remy's room. Exhaustion and anxiety _do not_ go together, Roman! I know you know what's going on so tell me!" 

I stared at him helplessly. 

"T- they just want something out of me. Is all." 

"Then why did they trap me in here with you?!" 

"I can't tell you that." 

"WHY NOT?!" 

"It doesn't matter why." I calmly stated.

"ROMAN, JUST GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT!" he yelled. He sounded on the verge of tears. I stared him in shock while he just glared back, waiting. 

_Should I just give them what they want?_

**_Of course you should, Virgil is panicking. This could turn out very bad. Like he said, exhaustion and anxiety don't go together. Just imagine the things that are running through his tired mind._ **

This thought got me panicking too.

"Virgil, please, calm down. I can't give them what they want like this."

_But this could ruin our relationship. This could ruin us. What if he hates me? What if he doesn't love me back? How will this effect him? How will this effect me?!_

"I-" he let out a shuddering breath and swallowed. "alright. I'm sorry for yelling at you. But are we gonna get out or are they just gonna leave us here?"

I rubbed his back comfortingly. I saw him lightly blush, possibly because he was embarrassed, and he leaned into my arm.

**Virgil's POV**

I blushed. His touch was so soft and sweet.

**Roman's POV**

"Alright... in order for us to get out... I guess I'll do what they want." I stood up slowly, pulling Virgil up along with me. We stood, my hand just above his waist and his hand my shoulder. His blush grew and I could feel my own face get warm. "Virgil. I need you to listen, alright? I'll get us out. All I gotta do is..." I took a deep breath.

"Roman... you're anxious."

"What?" 

"What are you anxious about."

...

"What I have to do is no easy task!" I smiled and announced dramatically. "But I will do it! For my dark prince!" My eyes softened as I looked him the eye.

Now or never.

I couldn't let him suffer in his own mind just because of some stupid prank that my brother wanted to play.

And part of me

kind of wants to get it off my chest.

"Virgil, I have something to confess." he looked at me questioningly. He could probably feel my anxious thoughts thicken. "I just need to get it off my chest. Virgil I l-"

"REMUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS!" I heard a familiar voice outside the door cut me off. My eyes widened and Virgil smiled at the door excitedly, not, of course, until he had jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. "LET THEM OUT THIS INSTANT!" Virgil broke away from the contact and started pounding on the door, determined. 

"Patton! Let us out!" There was a few knocking around and grumbles of complaint by the dark sides as Patton swung the door open and immediately took Virgil up in his arms. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kiddo! I leave those guys alone and this happens! My goodness!" While somewhat comforting Virgil, he also kept glancing at me with a questioning look. _What happened?_

"Awww, we were just having some fun!" Remus complained and he and Deceit sank out to their rooms. Remy looked apologetic.

Virgil then smiled apologetically and turned to me. "I'm sorry, Roman. We were kind of interrupted. What were you saying?" he said while still letting Patton hold him. Patton smiled at this fact. 

"W- well uh... it's nothing." I mumbled. He looked at me concerned and sighed.

"Alright... but... I'm sorry. For snapping at you... It was uncalled for. I was just... scared. I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean it!"

"No, no I understand, Virgil. It's alright." I soothed, holding up a hand, beckoning him to calm down. He noticeably relaxed out of Patton's arms and they both shot each other a small smile. Patton then whipped his head around, suddenly furious. It scared me, how easily Patton could switch emotions to the appropriate one. He glared at Remy.

"Who's idea was it?" he growled quietly, giving Remy a death look. It was a simple prank! Why was he so mad?

"R- Remus'!" Remy stuttered in a panic. 

"Ever hurt my children again and you will be grounded for a month! Do you understand?" Remy appeared very puzzled by the small punishment but quickly nodded. "Good." Patton then whipped out his phone and started texting. 

_**Prinxiety Group Chat** _

**Daddy Sanders**

I will freaking put you both on time out. How DARE you try and force Roman into telling them. You will never hear the end of it!!

**Roman's POV**

He put his phone away quickly and turned to us with a smile. "Sorry, gotta run, I have... things... to do. You guys alright? Nothing happened?" He looked at me when he shot that last question and I shook my head as a response.

"We're alright." Virgil said with a shy smile, not seeing our exchange.

"Good. I'll be back soon." And with that, Patton sank out without telling us what exactly he was gonna do. I was kind of terrified to find out anyway. I rubbed Virgil's head and his reaction was the expected hiss of anger. I laughed.

"You good?"

"I'm fine. I just overreacted."

"Nonsense. How about we go up to my room, watch a movie or something and shake all of this off. Like Taylor Swift." Virgil rolled his eyes.

"Nah, you got work to do. I know you do." I grumbled a complaint but I knew he was right. I gave him a two finger salute.

"Cya my dark overlord."

"C'ya Princey."

Wow, that was a mess.

**Patton's POV**

_Wow, that was a mess._ I thought as I swiped my hands together and admired my work on the dark sides. "I guess you've learned your lesson."

"Yes, siiiirrrrr." Deceit grumbled, smiling. They were both tied up in a corner covered in glue and glitter. 

"And you won't make Roman tell Virgil again?" 

"No." Remus grumbled begrudgingly. 

"Good! Now you can sit in time out for a while, while I go get dinner started. C'ya kiddos!" And with that, I skipped away and sank out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend is a murderer and a stalker. I learned that while writing this.

**Patton's POV**

I dropped down onto the couch with a huff and crossed my arms. Logan stared at my expectantly and sighed. 

"What was all of that about?"

"Deceit and Remus thought it'd be a good idea to trap Virgil and Roman in Remy's room until Roman confessed. I was told that they were told that they wouldn't be getting out unless Roman did so. Gosh, I'm just so darn mad at them! How could they do that." I buried my head in my hands and groaned. Logan placed a tentative hand on my shoulder, awkwardly patting it. I smiled into my hands at his efforts.

"What happened when they did? Roman didn't tell him against his own will, did he?"

"No, I don't believe so." I said, looking up from my hands. "But Virgil was apparently pretty convinced they were going to trap him in there forever." I huffed a laugh. "Roman was pretty upset over the whole ordeal."

"We shouldn't have allowed them to help us. I should've known something like this was going to happen." 

"Oh, trust me, it won't happen again." I smiled smugly and he shifted over a little. I laughed, buried my head into his shoulder and muttered under my breath. "You're so adorable, Logie." Though part of me wished he had heard, he didn't seem to notice. "Hey Logan? Wanna watch a movie?"

"That would be adequate." 

"What do you wanna watch?" Logan thought about this for a minute.

"You may choose." I shot him a smile and skimmed through the movies, settling on Mulan. I settled in next to Logan and snuggled close to him. I caught his contented sigh and the way he leaned in, even if just slightly. 

**Logan's POV**

We ended up watching movies for the rest of the night. Patton filled me in on all of the details and what to do with Deceit and Remus. I was honestly pretty irritated at the 2 as well. I do not find it satisfactory when what you work hard for is ruined by a source out of your control. It is quite... annoying. Yes, that's the word. 

Patton definitely made me feel better about the situation in the end either way. I hardly payed any attention to the movies Patton put in. All I noticed was how warm Patton was. His smile was small and contented. His hair was unkempt but looked rather cute on him. He smelled like baked sweets.

I felt my eyes grow heavy from the sweet scents and comfortable warmth he provided. Soon enough, I had drifted off to sleep.

**Patton's POV**

I felt weight on my shoulder and turned my head to find Logan leaned up on me, sound asleep. His breathing was deep and even, and even in sleep, he still smiled happily. I smiled and wrapped an arm around him, combing my fingers through his hair until I, myself, had given in to sleep. 

**Roman's POV**

I walked downstairs after getting all of my work done and checking in with Virgil to see what he was doing. I looked over in the direction of the living room and found Logan and Patton snuggling. Patton let out small snores and Logan, deep, even breathing, indicating that they had both fallen asleep on each other. I looked over to the TV that still glowed to find a blank screen. They had probably fallen asleep during a movie. I turned off the TV and went to go grab a snack, smiling the entire time.

 __As I made my snack, I thought for a moment. What if I were to get everyone together to help me get those 2 together. I'd call it... _Operation Logicality._ Yes! So adorable. I chuckled softly at how ridiculous it sounded and sank out with my food and drink, trying to make as little noise as possible in order not to wake the sleeping sides.


	27. Chapter 27

**Virgil's POV**

I washed the dishes with my headphones on, music full blast. I hummed along to songs from My Chemical Romance and some Disney movies, smiling absentmindedly. Lately, things had been really good. Everyone was getting along well. I had a closer relationship with Roman which made me _very_ happy but of course I would never admit that to Roman. Or anyone. I haven't been having many anxiety or panic attacks lately and I'm spending more time with everyone. 

Hell. Everything has been perfect. 

So. When is that going to end.

This is too good to be true. My mind was happy with it. But really. It's going to jump out at me like an evil surprise. Try me bitch.

Try. Me.

I finished up washing the dishes and starting up the dishwasher before retreating to my room as everyone had done as well to get some work done. Well, they actually had things to do. I was just there to make sure Thomas was alright. I mean, everyone did that, but I was what made him alert. I do that 24/7 however, being in my room just makes him a bit more aware. This is all boring information so I'm just gonna skip the explaining, as you probably already know. 

As I was walking up the stairs, I stumbled over the last few steps but caught myself before I hit the floor. _I haven't felt this amount of anxiety for a while. I'm forgetting something. I'm forgetting something big. Important. What **is it.**_ And then I feel a whole 'nother wave of anxiety. The first was Thomas. Who is this? I stood up and looked at Patton's door first. The first one in the hall. I walked up to it and knocked. Patton answered quickly with a big smile.

"Hey bud, what's up?" 

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously. Patton frowned. 

"Yeah, why." Virgil frowned back. 

"Oh. Never mind then. You can go back to whatever you were doing." And I turned to face the hall. The next room was Roman. Without waiting for Patton to close the door, I walked off towards Roman's room and knocked. There was a pause before the door opened. Roman didn't look so prideful at the moment. 

His hair was a mess and he clothes, wrinkled. To anyone but Roman, that probably would've been like a normal stay at home day. To Roman on any normal day, this is a life sentence in prison. 

"Hey, Virgil!" he said cheerfully. Though, once again, he didn't look very cheerful. "What's u-"

"What's up with you?" I asked, quickly cutting him off. He raised an eyebrow and huffed, seemingly amused.

"What?"

"You're anxious. I can tell. What's wrong?" 

**Roman's POV**

Virgil was 2 inches shorter than me. Which was odd since, really, we were the same person. Since he was shorter, he looked up at me. And from my angle, he looked so innocent. So concerned. I huffed, amused. 

"Anxious? Me?" I asked in my usual loud, proud tone. "I feel just perf-"

"Don't try lying to me, dummy." Virgil scowled. "Thomas just had a wave of anxiety and I believe we are forgetting something. Or at least I'm forgetting something. If your feeling anxious, it must have ties to you, right? Actually, no, I _know_ I'm right so tell me. What are you two anxious about?" I smiled, combed a hand through my hair and sighed. 

**Virgil's POV**

Roman suddenly looked older and much more tired.

"The auditions. We forgot about the auditions and they are next week. We aren't ready." he muttered, still plastering a small smile on his face.

"Auditions...?" Then I remembered. "Oh my god, the auditions!" I said under my breath and I could feel the anxiety hit me in another wave. "Shit..."

"Yeah." he agreed. "I have nothing ready." 

_"Nothing?"_ I asked in astonishment. Surely many ideas should've popped up already. He's always so quick to think of such creative ideas for say, audition songs that would make them stand out in auditions or something. 

"Just..." Roman sighed again and waved me into his room. I walked in and faced him once again, waiting for him to continue. "My thoughts have been everywhere lately. I can't think. Ever. Well... I can but nothing is very constructive." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean like..." he pursed his lips. _"anxious_ thoughts." My lips parted slightly in surprise. _He's been thinking anxious thoughts lately?_

"What... exactly have you been thinking." He cleared his throats.

"Am I good enough? Did I dress right? What if I do something wrong? Simple things like that." he muttered. I grabbed his shoulders in surprise. 

"Except, Roman, that isn't simple. Thoughts like that can really mess you up." I looked him straight in the eye. "Do you believe you are good enough?" He looked startled by my reaction but hesitantly nodded. "No, Roman, I need to hear it. Say it with confidence. You are good enough." He set his jaw and looked back at me in the eyes. He stared at me for a good minute before giving me a wide smile.

"I, Roman Sanders, actor, singer, creator of content, friend of Virgil Sanders and his other fellow Sanders, believe that I am good enough."

**Roman's POV**

Surprisingly, it felt good to say that. And it seemed to satisfy Virgil as well. He nodded.

"Good. Roman, the creative genius, can think up a plan for next week's audition. Would you like some help, Princey?" he asked with a small smirk. I smiled wider. 

"Sure. Virgil, my anxious emo lord, can help me with plans for next week's audition." I saw him relax. He must've been feeling the anxiety of both me and Thomas. What a burden my chemically imbalanced romance must go through. He's amazing. 

We both sat on my bed after I had grabbed my notebook and pencil and began to brainstorm. What can we do to stand out next week. When we were a half an hour into going over stuff, he suddenly went quiet and he stiffened. 

"Virgil? Something wrong?" I asked, eyeing him warily. He shook his head and went back to giving suggestions as if nothing happened.

**Virgil's POV**

_Am I doing this to Roman?_


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months have gone by since the incident with Remus, Deceit, Remy, Roman and Virgil. Last chapter (Chapter 27) Roman was becoming very anxious. But we are going to touch on the two months before that event and what's been going on before continuing the story past what happened with Roman :D
> 
> THIS ONE IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER! HAVE FUN. I ENJOYED WRITING THIS A TONNNNN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -IMPORTANT-  
> Guess what! I decided I wanted to do just fluff this chapter because I kept giving you guys cliche angst and, well, you guys probably want something special and some sort of sign that they are getting closer and not just a "we're closer than before" shit. But, dumb me, I can't do that after I uploaded that last chapter and what I've got planned just can't go after that so I'm going to compile a bunch of short stories of what's happened between the two months since the incident that happened in chapter 24, 25 and 26!

**-A week later after the incident-**

**Virgil's POV**

"Roman?" I tapped his shoulder before he retreated to his room. He turned with a raised eyebrow. "Patton wants us to go on a picnic for dinner in the Imagination. You up for that?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." Roman smiled at me. "When we gonna go?"

"Ah, he said six."

"Sweet, see you then." Roman waved me off and closed the door behind himself.

**Remy's POV**

"Hey Remy!" I heard a voice behind me. I quickly shoved the wine back into the cabinet and swung around to find Patton smiling brightly and waving.

"H- hey, Patton! What's up?"

"I was thinking we could do some bonding time with everyone!" he started to list off the 'everyone'. "Me, you, Roman, Logan, Virgil, Deceit and Remus." I raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are we doing? I thought you were still mad at Deceit and Remus."

"I'm not one to hold grudges. But if you guys do that again, you will get glitter bombed." he threatened with an innocent smile. I shuddered and laughed.

"Yeah, don't want that to happen to me... So what do you wanna do?" 

"Well, I was hoping to go on a picnic. Wanna come?" 

"Yeah, why not."

"Sweet!" Patton squealed happily. "Now I'mma go find Logie to ask him!" and he ran off to do so. I chuckled and prayed for the best.

**Deceit's POV**

"Hey, Remus~!" I sang out. Remus poked his head out of his room and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"Deceit, what is it? I was just watching some videos abou-"

"Ohhhhh Remus, I would _love_ to hear about your videos but not right now." I hissed. "Patton has invited us to go on a picnic in the imagination with everyone else. I suppose we shouldn't say no after what happened. I'm still washing out glitter and glue from my hair. Such a pain." Remus exaggerated himself thinking and nodded.

"Your right. When?" 

"Six." 

"Yes, yes I suppose I can put off the six o'clock videos. I'll be there. My six o'clock vids aren't very important. Just a bunch of dog-"

"I _TOTALLY_ WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STORY!" I shouted before sinking out to my room. 

**\- Later that day -**

**Virgil's POV**

I walked up to Roman with a big smile. I was rather excited to do this. It's been a while since all of the sides got together like this. He smiled back at me. Everyone was there. Deceit was trying to get Remus to shut up about Pickled Poo Log flavored deodorant and how upset he was that Patton didn't bring any. Patton was complimenting Logan's choice of wear, the same thing he always wears, a black suit with a blue tie, over and over again.

Roman, Remy and I walked together. Roman was excitedly explaining the scenery he had set up for them with blossom trees atop a nice, green, grassy hill. Pretty cliche but you had to love it.

We all climbed the hill, me lagging greatly behind. Roman stayed behind me which I was grateful for. It was rather embarrassing how little physical ability I had. Patton was the first one up the hill. When I got up, I was astonished. Words couldn't describe the scenery. Roman's eyes gleamed proudly as he walked up next to me.

"Like it?" he asked without looking my way. He just stared at the sunset going over the colorful fields of flowers and a distant forest of blossom trees. The sun was bright against the hill, turning the green grass into a golden yellow and orange. 

"It's... really something." I breathed with a small smile. Patton squealed with happiness and spread a blanket over the ground, placing the little baskets of food he thought were cute on top. Everyone stopped gazing at the beautiful scenery and sat down on the big blanket in a circle, surrounding the food. 

Patton took the food out of the basket and spread it out onto the blanket. Everyone passed food around. Remus made nasty jokes. Deceit snickered at them. Patton kept nagging them. Logan was turning down the jokes with logic causing Remus to fire back with a multitude of nastier jokes. Remy kept trying to give everyone some weird, sugary concoction of a coffee. Roman laughed and I smiled along. 

Roman got up dramatically when everything had calmed down a bit and we were almost all done with our food. He began to tell a story. A very dramatic story about a prince saving another prince and a kingdom from the Dragon Witch. Nothing we haven't heard before but he always seemed to suck people in, no matter how much you think you know the story. He will always have a different, dramatic twist or he's able to change up the way he says it. 

It had everyone captivated, smiling contentedly, drinking either beer, wine, or in Patton's case, juice.

"Oh, but when the great hero, Roman, was about to be defeated! The other noble, beautiful prince came to the rescue with a trick of his own! He pulled a great sword from out of seemingly nowhere when the dragon witch was not aware of him, and thrusting it into her back, he ended her heinous reign, saving both Roman and the people. Both Roman and the other great prince were known as heroes to the citizens and the other prince saw Roman as _his_ hero. And this said 'other prince' was _coincidentally_ named Virgil!"

Roman finished with a wide, toothy grin and winked at me. Everyone awed and cheered and laughed. Roman sat back down next to me. I was blushing furiously. _Why must he do this to me._

He raised his glass of wine, still smiling like a madman. "A toast to the one who _coincidentally_ had the same name as the hero of our story." Roman announced. Everyone raised a glass, many sending winks and smug smiles my direction. I buried my head in my hands as they shouted his name in unison. 

"Stoooooooooop." I groaned, hiding a smile and the blush that was definitely gonna be apparent through all of my foundation. 

**Logan's POV**

I smiled at the two. Patton was definitely right about those two. Perfect. 'Mean to be' as people would say. Though I don't believe in fate as that phrase implies, I do believe they make a good couple. Roman likes to be the leader but he can also be gentle and caring. Virgil needs that. Someone to lead him but someone who can also care and not be completely self absorbed. He can also calm Roman down when he gets too rambunctious. Right now, however, Virgil seemed to be too embarrassed to do so.

I looked over to Patton who also was smiling at the two but when I turned my head towards him, he turned his head towards me. Our eyes met and we stared for a approximately 10 seconds. I looked away, slightly blushing. He laughed at my reaction and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making me blush harder. I smiled, staring ahead of me.

**Roman's POV**

Everyone just hung out, played games and talked for about an hour after everyone had finished eating. I could still see Virgil's blush even after that hour which was incredible. Maybe he was just overall embarrassed with the idea of being with me. About 10 minutes ago, I started letting the sun set for the others. I called them over to sit on the side of the hill to watch the sunset. I made sure Virgil sat next to me. 

I could feel the effects of the alcohol. I was a bit dizzy and I couldn't exactly walk straight. But at least I wasn't drop dead drunk like Remus and Deceit who were passed out next to the tree. It really took out the beauty of the blossoms, seriously.

Patton had his arm wrapped around Logan tightly. Logan didn't object. I looked at Virgil, contemplating what he should do. He was so close. He smelled like... honey? Either he's been using Patton's shampoo lately or he's been clinging to Patton a little too closely. Whatever the case, he smelled amazing. Or maybe it was me being partially drunk. 

I rubbed my temples and decided to focus on what everyone was so interested in. The sun was almost all set, leaving only a slight yellow and orange grazing the beautiful fields. I leaned into Virgil and he seemed to tense up. 

"Is this okay, guys?" My usual ego would be asking that just to break the silence and not to get verifications but something in me just spiked. What was it? Insecurities? A need to please? Making sure I did everything just right because if I didn't, I will have ruined everyone's night? Was this anxiety? I brushed it off and smiled when everyone spoke their approvals.

"This is adequate." 

"It's beautiful!" 

"Not bad, Princey." 

"Good." 

There was another comfortable silence as the last the sun slipped out of view and we were left in the dark. I conjured a lantern that glowed a soft orange. Nothing too bright but enough to see.

"Shall we go?" I asked softly. Patton pouted.

"Aww, shame to see the night go by so quickly. I enjoyed tonight." I could see Patton visibly move closer to Logan. Logan didn't move closer but he didn't move away either. I smiled at this.

"I believe it is best we call it a night. I don't suppose we should leave Deceit and Remus like that." He gestured to the two who were now awkwardly positioned on the ground. Virgil huffed.

"Why not?" Logan raised an eyebrow at this. 

"By morning, I don't believe their backs will feel the greatest."

"Backs don't have feelings, silly!" Patton teased. Logan blushed.

"No, of course not, that is not what I was implying. Apologies if I did not make it clear. They will feel that their backs are sore-" 

"He knows what you meant, Sherlock." Virgil laughed. "He's joking." Logan pursed his lips. 

"Ah." He said he acknowledgement. Virgil jumped up and stretched. 

"Lez' go."

"Dun, dun, dun." Patton said. Everyone was confused at first before I jumped in realization and continued.

"ALeXaNdEr!" 

"Dun, dun, dun."

"ALeXaNdEr!!" 

"I have to leave!" 

Virgil rolled his eyes at us and laughed. 

Everyone got up and started their trek back down the hill. They wanted to spend a little more time in the Imagination so they decided to walk to where they started. 

Roman and Patton carried Deceit and Remus, seeing as they were the strongest out of the four. Logan led the way with Patton behind him leaving me and Virgil in the back. I still walked faster than Virgil, even when lugging Remus around in my arms which made me slightly concerned for his physical health. I kept pace with Virgil and glanced at him.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" 

"I did." I smiled.

"Wanna do it again?" 

"Definitely." I was slightly surprised by this introverted emo saying he wanted to do another social event like this again but didn't complain. I'm glad he was starting to be more comfortable around us. Me, especially. 

_Confess._

I looked forward. I was feeling dizzy again. Probably the alcohol. I stumbled over uneven ground and saw myself about to face plant into the ground before I felt flimsy arms wrap around my chest. I dropped Remus but screw him. I looked up and found Virgil just barely supporting all of my weight. He tried to hide the fact that he could barely hold up an average sized man. 

"Dude, you okay?" I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, yeah, just tripped. Maybe too much alcohol." I chuckled and righted myself. Remus remained asleep. Such a pain. I picked him up again.

"Do you want some help carrying him?"

"Uh... if you can." He raised an accusing eyebrow at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You aren't in the most fit state." I said as kindly as I could. His accusing look turned to concern.

"Is it really showing that much? Have I gained that much weight?!" He lifted up his shirt an inch or so and started pinching his skin. I could see the outline of his ribs.

 _"Gained?_ I'm sorry Virgil but seriously? Is that what you think? No no no, Virgil, you are far too thin. You should eat more." He looked shocked and quickly dropped his shirt in embarrassment. I explained what should've been obvious. "If I can see your ribs, that usually means your malnourished." I looked forward as I walked, trying not to stumble again and sighed exasperatedly. "Virgil, I... I honestly worry about you. You don't take good care of yourself and this is a prime example of that. I... _care_ about you deeply and seeing you do this to yourself pains me." Virgil stopped walking and stared at him in astonishment. I stopped as well to look back at him. Logan and Patton continued their walk, not noticing our sudden absence. Probably talking among themselves as well. 

"Can you please try to eat more?" Virgil hesitated but nodded. 

"Okay..." I smiled at him and continued to walk. He jogged and caught up to me. The others were far ahead of us now.

_Confess._

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. I needed to break the silence with something. But what?

_Confess._

What would that do? Make it more uncomfortable.

_Confess now._

We reached the end of the hill where the others were waiting for me to open a way back to the Mind Palace. 

_Confess._

I opened the way and let them through. They smiled at us and left. I hesitated before entering.

_Confess._

"Virgil..." He looked up at me in confusion. Virgil yawned. I eyed him, nervously.

"Wuz up?" he asked casually as if that previous conversation had never happened. He was obviously exhausted. Probably too much social interaction for him. Another few seconds of silence.

"Thanks for being a good friend." I said.

_You._

He hesitantly smiled at me.

**_Fucking._ **

The smile looked forced.

_Dumbass._

"Yeah. No problem. Thanks for being my... friend, too. I know things didn't work out in the beginning but I'm glad to know... you care." his smile weakened and he hurried through the portal. I clutched Remus' unconscious form in anger. Directed towards myself.

_Stupid._

_Fucking useless._

_Coward._

**_Look what you_ _did._ **

"I love you, Virgil."

**Remus' POV**

I was pretending to be unconscious most of the time. I woke up about the time the beginning of that _intriguing_ conversation started between my brother and the little emo Deceit liked so much. How _touching._ Oh, he should confess. _Confess, confess, confess!_ I wanted to get this over with. It was so painful to watch the romantic one fail at being romantic. Funny too, though. I was pretending to be unconscious for various reasons. I partially just wanted to hear their conversation but the biggest part of it was I didn't wanna walk so I'll just let him carry me. Easy.

When we got down the hill, I could tell because I heard him make the portal thingy, and when Logan and Patton left, I heard Roman start. 

"Virgil..."

_Yes._

"Thanks for being a good friend."

_...._

_What is this shit?_

_Ugh, this is disgusting. Just confess and let us get on with our lives._

Virgil responded with a normal, cliche statement and I just wanted to groan loudly there but that would really blow my cover. According to _daddy_ , we couldn't do that. _Sigh._

I heard Virgil leave. 

Roman didn't move.

_?_

"I love you, Virgil." Something wet fell on my face. 


	29. Off Haitus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh darn it guys, you're making me blush o//3//o

Hey guys, I'm back. The reason this series went on hiatus was simply because I lost my inspiration but the latest episode of Sanders Sides has gotten me back on the track. I am back with more fluff!

Ya'll also leaving messages like 

"i love it so much!" 

and 

"I LOVE THIS SO MUCH OMGOODNESS" 

really got me to blush so like bro, thanks. You have no idea how much I appreciate it when people like my writing. It means the world to me lmao. Ya'll awesome. A new chapter will be coming out shortly. I also need to say, the story MIGHT be coming to an end but if I get enough positive feedback, I might consider making a new series that kind of branches off of this. I was thinking either Operation Logicality or just like a little aftermath? Anyway, let me know what yall think, see you soon!


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, why did you keep this from them for 3 weeks, Jesus Christ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT INFORMATION: 
> 
> So, last chapter, chapter 28, I mentioned that I would be doing a time rewind thing. This chapter takes place about 1 month BEFORE the events of Chapter 27 and a month AFTER the events of PLAN B. I need to make that clear so that you understand! Next chapter we will be going back to chapter 27 and continuing there so that I don't confuse myself or the readers any further. Kay, hope you enjoy :')

**-3 Weeks after the picnic (chapter 28)-**

_ Operation Prinxiety Chatroom _

**Goldfish in a condom**

Guys. Roman confessed.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

WAIT WHAT?

**Daddy Sanders**

OMG WHEN?? 

NO WAYNOWAYNOWAYNOWAYNOWAY

**Coffee High**

You're kidding-

**Slimy Boi**

That's quite sudden, oooo~~~

**Logan Sanders**

Took them quite a while. Can I leave this chat now?

**Goldfish in a condom**

3 weeks ago after the picnic

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

YOU TELL US THIS NOW?! ARE YOU KIDDING REMUS?

**Coffee High**

God dammit, you dumbass WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?

**Goldfish in a condom**

it didnt seem important enough to do so. I just thought maybe saying this would make you guys mad. Guess it worked ;P

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

So did it happen or no?!

**Goldfish in a condom**

Oh, it happened. To me. 

**Logan Sanders**

Pardon, he confessed. To you?

That defeats the whole purpose of this, doesn't it?

**Daddy Sanders**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WE'VE FAILLEDDDDD

**Coffee High**

This is messed up on so many levels

**Slimy Boi**

Ooo congrats, Remus, you can marry your brother~!

**Logan Sanders**

Correct me if I am wrong but I do believe that is illegal in the state of Florida.

**Slimy Boi**

oooh legal schmegal 

it's true love!!

**Goldfish in a condom**

he thought i was sleeping and just after virgil left, he told the emo that he loved him. I think THAT defeats the purpose, lmfao, my brother is so dumb.

he also started crying, can you believe it? what a prince

**Daddy Sanders**

Did you help him?!! if he was crying he needs his brother! even a prince needs help sometimes!

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

Roman _has_ been acting off lately. he hasn't been like, so confident? I haven't been feeling those creative spikes for a while. Thoughts and ideas will flow in occasionally but its been particularly rough. i hope he feels better soon. for his sake as well as mine, i have an important audition in a little over a month and i want to be in tip top shape

**Daddy Sanders**

I should go check on him!

**Coffee High**

Is that really the best option though?

**Daddy Sanders**

It's been 3 WEEKS since it happened!

**Coffee High**

exactly. he's probably over it and back to his usual self by now

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

I should also probably mention that I've been feeling a lot more anxious lately?

**Slimy Boi**

Are we reaching our climax?! 

**Goldfish in a condom**

Climaaaaaaaaaaaax hehehehe

**Coffee High**

Gross.

also, thomas, you couldve mentioned this SOONER

What's your source of anxiety?

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

Virgil, you know this.

**Coffee High**

not _that_

Why are you anxious?

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

Ohhh, the lack of creativity? I can't concentrate or come up with any ideas. and the ideas i come up with, sometimes i just think, whether they are good enough?

**Logan Sanders**

I can speak with Virgil about this.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

I don't think it's Virgil this time around.

**Logan Sanders**

You believe your source of anxiety is... Roman?

I suppose that could be a possibility but your main source of anxiety is, well, Anxiety. I don't see how it could be coming from Roman. 

**Coffee High**

Let me check in with him. He'll talk to me, I'm sure of it.

**Daddy Sanders**

I'll talk to Roman!

**Logan Sanders**

Guess that's settled.

**Thomas the Dank Engine**

Tell me what you find, guys!

**Slimy Boi**

Yessss, foeafhpeagapg

**Goldfish in a condom**

afjoiehgpgpjeaghepaogjea;jgvehjapgohiwaiughgupa

**TenyaIidiam**

Stop. Just stop. I come back

to this

stop it before you hurt yourselves

**Slimy Boi**

foehfpeiafephaguiehavdnviewagfhiaghewiuagheaw;vejawkbewaghieuaghaew

**Goldfish in a condom**

hfoiahfpeafpehafpaehfhveawihfiaughewag;ieuahgpagheavnewuaihfaipuwighe;ahgieupa;gheiaejkba;voeawgh;peupahgeaogeawg'hFEHGAUHEAI

**Patton's POV**

After closing the chat, I ran over to Roman's room and within seconds, I'm in front of his door. I give it a patterned sequence of knocks and waited, impatiently, in front of the door. When Roman opened the door I gave him my big, signature smile. "HEY ROMAN!"

"Uh, hey Patton." He smiled back, greeting me with surprise lacing his words. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in, see how you're doing! Thomas says he's been feeling anxious lately and he thought it might've been coming from you?" Roman blinked in surprise at my statement and suddenly looked nervous, making me feel concern for the other side. "Are you alright?" I asked, a serious tone seeping through.

"I am doing great!" He gave me a big smile. "Thank you for asking, very kind. Do you want to come in? I was just working on Thomas' next video. Maybe you can help me brainstorm if you're not busy." he offered. I nodded excitedly and skipped past him into his room. 

Everything looked normal. Papers were strewn about in a mess of ideas and creations, sketches and paragraphs upon paragraphs were everywhere. What caught my eye, however, was the unnerving amount of paper taking up space in his little trash. I didn't mention it but I noted it for later conversations. 

"So, you needed help brainstorming?" 

**Remy's POV**

I walked up to Virgil's room and knocked on it lightly. Not long after, I heard a muffled "come in" and the door unlock. I pushed the door open to find Virgil laying on his back, watching his phone on his bed. He seemed surprise to find me standing in the doorway.

"Wuzzup?" he asked, glancing in my direction. I could basically see the anxious thoughts whizzing through his head as if trying to figure out if there was a problem.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see what was going on. Thomas has been feeling particularly anxious about recent ideas and stuff so I came to check in." Virgil frowned deeply at this. 

"I guess I have been feeling a bit more anxious lately." he confessed, sitting up and looking on in interest.

"About what?" He looked like he wanted to laugh at my question. 

"About everything, as usual." he rolled his eyes.

"Anything in particular pop out to you?" I tried again, raising a brow. He paused, his gaze turning from interest to suspicious.

"Why? What's going on? Is something wrong with Thomas?" He got up from his bed, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his hoodie and walked up to me. I nervously shifted and shook my head.

"No, nothing is wrong. Not much anyway."

"What is wrong?" he asked again.

I sighed. "Nothing, really. He's just been feeling anxious about his work and I wanted to check in, once again. I'm telling you the truth." He shook his head at me and muttered something under his breath. 

"Work?" He paused for a few seconds. "I'll talk to Thomas about it later. It's probably just me worrying over stupid stuff again. Sorry." I almost felt bad. The dude completely just turned on himself like he did something wrong. How often did he do this to himself? He did it as if it was _normal._

"No need. Take care, Virgil, sorry for bothering you." I apologized and gave him a little wave. He answered with a small smile and wave back. I conjure my typical, overly caffeinated, Starbucks coffee, took a sip and closed the door. Underneath my glasses, my eyebrows were furrowed and my eyes shone with concern and confusion. 

_Either it really is Roman is Virgil is lying to me._

**Virgil's POV**

_Is that anxiety coming from me...? Normally I can tell but..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back to the last chapter to reread where I had left off and I hate MYSELF for leaving for a break after THAT. 
> 
> "I love you, Virgil." Something wet fell on my face.
> 
> WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS? BRO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME THERE- oh wait, I'm the one writing it. Huh. Oh man, I almost feel bad about that cliffhanger. Almost. I hoped you all suffered. I love you too.
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. I haven't written ANYTHING related to Sanders Sides in quite a few months and I don't think I quite captured their uh personalities right. I'll have to get used to it again. The next chapter will take place AFTER Chapter 27, once again, so we'll be back on track.


End file.
